Love Story Requiem
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Her embrace a home. Her lips an untamed fire. Her soul a beacon. Her love, a story to be sung. Oneshots. Kagome-centric.
1. MushiShi: Ginko

Ginko stared blatantly at his companion as she smothered the young boy living alone on the mountain top. When he had explained his solitude, Kagome had immediately consoled the boy with hugs and words of encouragement. Her motherly instincts brought a smile to his face as he observed her amazing stormy-blue eyes flicker with fleeting emotions. There was no denying the attraction he felt for the beautiful woman ever since she had joined him.

The Mushi-shi then felt a sweat build up as Kagome stared at his intensely from the boy's shoulder. Her eyes glanced between himself and the boy and Ginko knew what she wanted him to do.

"Your grandmother was a very smart woman. You are a brave boy for staying up here alone," Ginkgo mused as he watched Shinra puff up slightly in pride before a sad smile crossed his lips.

"Yeah, she was," Shinra whispered as he buried himself in the woman's arms.

A sad smile crossed Kagome's face as she kept her arms around the lonely boy. As she glanced up she noticed that Ginko was staring into the house with a slight narrowing of his eyes. She tilted her head the slightest as she took in his appearance. From his snow white hair to his teal eye. No matter how many times she looked at him, he never failed to amaze her.

And for that, she vowed to never leave his side.

When the man glanced back at her, Kagome nodded turning away to hide her slight blush. But his knowing stare informed her that he was aware of her stare.

All silliness aside, there was something in the house, something old and ever watching.

And they had a hunch as to what.

After all, that was their job.

As a Mushi-shi and his Miko.


	2. Black Butler: Ciel, Sebastian

Ciel Phantomhive began understanding Sebastian's general hatred for canines as he watched his head maid flutter around the content Pluto. To address the demon dog's state of undress during his transformations, Ciel had ordered Kagome Higurashi, his head maid, to dress him accordingly. And here she was hours later with an impeccably dressed Pluto.

The only problem was that she was smothering the dog with attention-

"Who's a good boy?"

Woof.

"You're so handsome aren't you boy!"

Woof.

"Pluto is a wonderful dog! And so kind and understanding for wearing clothes, neh?"

.

-and that was unacceptable.

'Why couldn't I have been allergic to dogs?' The young master thought as he caught sight of his peeved demon butler that was glaring quite furiously at the dog in Kagome's arms. Ciel's eye twitched the slightest as Pluto's head was smooshed into Kagome's ample breasts. Since hiring her, he had noticed an uncanny attraction of animals to Kagome. Especially dogs.

'Weren't demons supposed to hate Mikos?'

"Kagome, stop that behavior at once," Ciel demanded unknowingly giving off a childish ring to his command. Kagome stopped his ministrations to the dog and stared at him blankly before a knowing look crossed her eyes.

"What?" Ciel asked nervously as she inched forward as a warm smile grew on her face.

"Is my Ciel jealous? Yes he is!"

"Gah! Stop it Kagome!" Ciel's face lit up like a fire as he tried to push away the insistent woman from him. But she held on forcing Ciel to stop struggling and eventually relax.

Kagome's smile shrunk down to a content size as she placed a light kiss on her employer's head. His aura ebbed away the slightest from the darkness that threatened to consume him. She would save his soul, and that was a promise. And she would give him the love he was robbed of.

Kagome glanced up at the demonic butler as he turned around from kicking Pluto out of the room.

Sebastian Michaelis.

'You will not win.'

Sebastian smiled mockingly as his eyes glinted at the challenge. When Ciel had decided to hire the Miko, he had been wary at first.

But now…

He eyed the young woman's form with a growing smirk.

He'd gladly take a zap to have a taste.


	3. Petshop of Horrors: D

I do take requests :)

D hummed in happiness as he carefully cradled his precious package with both hands. He had woken up at 3 o'clock in the morning to be the first in line at Madame Sweet's Confectionaries. And all his hard waiting had been paid off in the box of sweets he now held. Q-chan was left behind to man the shop while he was away and to keep the rest of the crew from reaping havoc.

'But knowing them…' D sweatdropped as he sighed at his own imagination. Knowing very well T-chan and Ten-Chan could and would do much worse than what D was thinking about.

"Shippo! Watch out!" A feminine voice cried out from ahead of him.

Blinking away his rather depressing thoughts, D was sent back a few steps as something hit his chest. On reflex, he quickly caught whatever hit him before it could fall. Unfortunately, now his hands were fully occupied with a…kitsune?

D's eyes widened as he looked down at the emerald eyes that peered up at him with a quiver. He took in the appearance of the small pup from his pointy ears to his dainty paw-like feet. The shop owner began to panic the slightest as he noticed the pup was sniffling away his tears.

"My sweets!" The kitsune cried as he buried his face into the stranger's chest.

'Sweets…SWEETS!' D's internal alarm went off as he glanced down at his feet and recognized the now pulverized ivory box on the ground. Next to his destroyed box that was spilling sweet frosting on the floor was a smaller box in the same condition.

D's eyes quickly welled up with tears as he mourned the death of his love.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran up towards the stranger where Shippo sat crying. Their first day in America, and this happens!<p>

'I can't believe he ran off like that! I told him to be careful with that box!' She thought with a sigh, ' all that waiting for nothing…'

"Uh oh," Kagome whispered as she neared noticing that the man had also dropped a similar box.

"Excuse me! I'm so so-RRRRR" Kagome's speech hit a high note as she slipped on a wayward frosting puddle and fell right into the stranger and the man.

* * *

><p>"!"<p>

Kagome quickly scrambled off the stranger with Shippo in her arms as her face made a very impressive impression of a ripe tomato.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

* * *

><p>D wasn't quite sure what to make of this day.<p>

First he discovered a kitsune.

Then he lost all his lovely sweets.

And now,

D unconsciously licked his lips as he propped himself up to stare at the woman-child that now cradled the kit like her own child. He could barely make out her babbling apologies as she stuttered with a blush.

"So sweet…"

The man's comment had Kagome halting in her spiel.

"Huh?"

"I know, right! Kagome-mama's kisses are the sweetest in the world!" Shippo bragged as his tail wagged in agreement.

Kagome felt like dying from embarrassment as the man smirked as he gracefully stood up.

"My name is D," He introduced himself as he helped the young lady up, "Would you like to come to my shop for a cup of tea?"

The trio walked away leaving behind the trashed boxes of sweets.

'But I seem to have found myself the sweetest treat of all,' D thought delightfully as he observed her calming aura and illuminating soul.


	4. Durarara!: Izaya, Shizuo

I accept requests.

Mikado Ryugamine's eye twitched the slightest as his best friend, Masaomi Kida zero'd in on a woman.

"Come on Mikado! Watch the master," Kida said as he forced his childhood friend to follow him up towards the raven haired woman purchasing a crepe.

Sighing, Mikado could not help but feel pity and embarrassment as the woman jumped the slightest as Kida began firing questions at her. His breath hitched in his throat as he caught sight of her face. Thick lashes framed large almond shaped eyes as plump pink lips bit into the strawberry crème crepe.

"Ah! C'mon Mikado!" Mikado was pulled up next to Kida to face the stunning woman. He swallowed his nervousness as he quickly bowed lowly.

"H-hello. My name is Ryugamine, Mikado Miss!"

A giggle set his face on fire as he stood back up straight as Kida jerked him upwards. He watched as she closed her stormy blue eyes and bowed as well.

"Higurashi, Kagome. It's nice to meet you as well Ryugamine-san," Kagome replied with a smile.

"So Kagome here, is new to the city. Just like you Mikado! We should all hang out together!" Kida exclaimed with a child-like giddiness, pumping his fist into the air.

"Really? Where did you move from?" Mikado asked curiously with a tilt of his head though eyes transfixed on her lips as she took another bite. He unconsciously licked his bottom lip as she followed the same action to wipe away a stray drop of crème.

"Actually, I'm returning to Ikebukuro. I'm actually from Tokyo but I live here," Kagome explained gently as she giggled at the bleach blonde boy's antics.

"A-ah, well I just recently-"

"Kagome-chan! I told you not to run away!" A familiar voice sang out putting an immediate stop to Kida's babbling. They both froze up as a pair of hands landed on their shoulders, a menacing shadow looming over them.

"Masaomi-kun, Mikado-kun have met Kagome-chan have they?" Izaya Orihara said cheerfully.

"Leave them alone Izaya, they don't need to be bothered by you. They were just keeping me pleasant company," Kagome scolded as she reached over to pull the haunting man away from the two teenagers.

"Ahh but Kagome-chan, they're my friends too," Izaya said as he coddled up to the shorter woman. Spotting her treat, he reached down and grabbed her hand to pull the crepe up to his face to take a bite.

Kida and Mikado watched with a sweatdrop as Kagome's fist kissed Izaya's face before it could touch her treat.

"Not this time Izaya! This is mine, get your own!"

"But Kagome-chan, we always share~"

"Eh! Sharing involves me giving you permiss-hey! Stop that!"

"Nyaa~"

Mikado watched in confusion as Kagome burst out laughing as Izaya twisted their arms in awkward angles to take a bite.

'Izaya-san and Kagome-san are so different, how do they know each other?' he thought perplexed.

"So Kagome-chan, you still want to go explore the city?" Kida cut in as Izaya was sent sprawled on the ground.

"What? Don't I get an invite as well?" Izaya was up and staring at them.

"O-of course!" Mikado rapidly quipped in before Kida could speak.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Wait! You don't even know where I want to go!" Kagome said as she was dragged behind the enthusiastic Izaya.

"I know ever-"

BAM

Mikado, Kida, and Kagome shrunk away as a large soda machine crashed into Izaya from hindsight sending the man into the building's side.

"Shizuo/Shizuo-san!" The trio exclaimed in various emotions as the blonde man jumped down in front of them.

"Izaya you dirty assface, I told you to stay away from Kagome!" Shizuo yelled as he slammed his foot down on the fallen soda machine.

"Heiwajima Shizuo!" Kagome squeezed away from the two teenagers to hug the blonde. His arms were unhesitant to wrap around the petite woman, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Ah-ha. I missed you too Kagome. I barely got your text message a few minutes ago-"

"Oy, Shizuo-chan. Stop touching MY Kagome!" Izaya pushed the machine off him and stood unharmed, brushing his coat off.

"Stop calling me that damn it! And she's definitely not yours!"

"She shared her crepe with me, that's an indirect kiss! That's more action that she'll ever give you ever again."

"Hey" Kagome piped in but was ignored.

"That doesn't count shit face."

Shizuo growled as he slammed his forehead onto that of Izaya. It became a brutal battle of wits as they forcefully pressed their foreheads against each other. Unfortunately, Shizuo had not relinquished his hold on the poor miko, forcing her to be squished in between the two men.

"Kagome-san/Kagome-chan!" Mikado and Kida reached over to grasp the struggling woman's hand and tried to pull her out. With a final pull, she was yanked out from her prison and fell in between the teenage boys on the ground.

"Eeyah, how does a sweet girl like you know those two devils?" Kida said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't say such mean things," Mikado said anxiously but was yearning to know the answer as well.

"Eh heh, well I went to the same high school as them. We went out on dates a lot," Kagome replied sheepishly.

"What? The two of them at the same time!" Kiba said as he grasped her shoulders to shake her.

"Well, one of them would ask me but then the other found out and tagged along. And half the time they fought until Simon came in or until I yelled at them," Kagome continued as she was pulled away from the shocked Kiba by Mikado.

"Mikado-chan, Masaomi-chan, what are you doing with Kagome?/Why the hell are you guys on the ground?"

It seemed the feuding duo realized that their topic of choice was not with them.

'Wow, Kagome-san must be really strong to endure this,' Mikado thought as she was quickly pulled up by Izaya.

But…

"Kagome-chan is happy," Kida said as Kagome yelled out and grasped both males by their ears forcing them to cringe in pain but through her anger was a softness in her eyes.


	5. Hetalia: Canada, slight Japan

Sorry, I have no idea what Get Backers is! And I don't want to ruin the characters by guessing with a feeble wiki character profile.

* * *

><p>A giggle escaped glossed lips as a delicate hand rose in a futile attempt to muffle the laughter. But the damage was done.<p>

Matthew Williams, also known as the humble country Canada, flushed in a brilliant red as he tried to hide behind his tea cup. Across from him sat a quaint yet stunning Japanese woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi. Cupped in her hands was a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea which had a hint of maple syrup, courtesy of Matthew.

Kagome did not bother hiding her smile as she continued to tease the shy country she had not expected to befriend. It had only been a year since the manifestation of her home country sought her out in the modern times after meeting briefly in the past. Kiku had been eager to teach and show her everything yet was nervous when she had asked to accompany him to a world meeting.

She had been curious as to what the other countries were like. If they were as pleasant and reflective of their country as her Japan was.

Thinking of the reserved Japanese man, peace and love filled her in waves. The love she held for her country reflected across her deep blue eyes.

He had, in a sense, saved her from the monotony of returning home and she would forever be in debt to him for that. Speaking of the quiet man, Kagome couldn't help but compare the black haired man to the man sitting across from her.

They were equally quiet and reserved out of different reasons but they were both at the same time shy.

Their personalities were vastly different but nonetheless refreshing for the miko.

After the meeting had ended, despite it's rather distracted conversations due to her presence in the discussion room, Kagome had been barely able to scurry off as Kiku tried desperately to hold back America and France from advancing on her. A slight blush freckled her cheeks as she thought of the attention she had gathered.

'Oh dear…' Kagome thought as she fanned herself lightly, 'at least I got to meet Matthew.'

Said individual was pouting in his seat fidgeting with the napkin.

"Matthew-san, please tell me another story," Kagome asked brightly with a blinding smile.

Matthew rubbed his chin as he tried to think of another story to tell the pleasant woman. He was enjoying his time with the woman that had found him alone in the patio.

She did not glance over him or compare him to America.

She asked about him, his thoughts, his interests.

'She's perfect,' Canada thought faintly as he glanced at her from under his lashes.

"KAGOME/KAGOME-CHAN/MA CHERIE/KAGOME-SAN!"

Both occupants of the patio froze up as a chill ran down their spines. Disappointment filled them, though Matthew was sure he felt it the most, as their time together was cut short. A silence hung in the air before the miko and country made eye contact.

Laughter once again filled the air, lightening the atmosphere around them instantly. No matter how long they had spent together, it was a moment they would never forget. And they promised each other, under the summer sun of England to make more memories together.

After all, it wasn't every day you found someone who transcended beyond the human boundaries of time and space.

'And I'll make sure she'll always be smiling,' the young country vowed in his thoughts as they both rose to meet the stampeding flock of countries. As she gazed forward, Matthew took the hesitant initiative to reach over and grasp her unoccupied hand.

The outcry of incredulity from the humanoid countries did not compare to that of his heart as she squeezed his hand with a sweet smile.


	6. xxxHolic: Watanuki

MizukixTsukiyomi: No I have not heard it but I did look it up once I read your question and I must say that it looks interesting. If I ever get to watching it, what character(s) are you requesting?

* * *

><p>"Aaahh Kagome-chan! Welcome baaaack," The luscious raven-haired beauty embraced the much more petite raven-haired woman holding no reserves as the younger woman was smothered.<p>

"Y-Yuuko-san, it is wonderful to see you as well," Kagome peeped out as she pat the enthusiastic woman in the back. She was just as glad to see the powerful psychic once again but was still shy over Yuuko's rather…unrelenting personality.

"Welcome back!"

"Welcome back!"

Kagome looked down sadly at the soul-less containers but hugged the two girls nonetheless. Though it was difficult with Yuuko hanging off her shoulders.

As she spotted a third pair of feet, Kagome straightened out and stared at the young man who in turn stared as well. And to her amusement, he was beginning to resemble a tomato.

"Hello, my name is Higurashi, Kagome," The miko introduced herself as she bowed.

Watanuki scrambled to introduce himself as well as he gave a rather clumsy bow.

"Kimihiro, Watanuki at your service!"

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan came back for Mokona-chan!"

"Mnnh!"

"Hey! Mokona get off her!"

"Kagome-chan loves Mokona-chan!"

"Kagome-chan loves Maru-chan!"

"Kagome-chan loves Moro-chan!"

"Yuuko-san! Higurashi-san is turning purple!"

* * *

><p>It did not take long for the duo to take a liking to each other as the miko helped Watanuki prepare tea.<p>

Watanuki jumped back in shock as he dropped the tray he had been holding. He observed with a dropped jaw as Kagome caught the silver tray effortlessly. In the half hour Watanuki had met the woman-child, he had been caught off guard multiple times.

First, she identified herself as a genuine miko.

Then, she admitted that she was a customer of Yuuko's but what had him was that Yuuko had also gone to Kagome for a favor. Which, was almost unheard of in the trades Yuuko usually initiated.

And if that wasn't enough. She had to go off and say-

"Y-you're how old?" He all but whispered as he stared at the wrinkle-less face of the woman.

"Hmm..I stopped counting a little after 500," Kagome repeated with a giggle as she carefully placed the expensive tea set onto the silver platter. She moved to take it to the main room but was quickly relieved by Watanuki.

"B-but you're so…pretty," Watanuki stated with a streak of red as he looked away from the woman.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a smile as she laid a hand on his arm before opening the door for him. As she let the teenage boy pass her, she closed her eyes for a brief moment. His aura was alluring and just as charming and erratic as his personality. She would enjoy her time with him, he truly was something.

"Ah? Kagome-chan?"

The boy of her musings snapped Kagome out from her thoughts. With a nod and smile she stepped into the room that faced out into the open front lawn of Yuuko's shop. As she sat on one of the elaborate lawn chairs, Kagome caught the undecipherable stare of the shop owner.

Kagome raised an eyebrow in a challenge but received a content smile from the psychic.

"Your coming here is fate," Yuuko said casually.

Kagome turned to glance at the flustered Watanuki as he was harassed by the other residents of the shop. Watanuki caught her look and sent her a smile before he was tackled down an over excited Mokona.

"He is my fate, isn't he?"

Yuuko's silence said it all.


	7. OHSHC: Takashi

I do take requests.

Pissed Off Irish Chick: Ahaha thanks :D. I was actually planning on putting Doumeki with the Watanuki fick but I wanted to chill off the doubles for a while he he. I actually wrote down Ouran High as a must do on my small list XP

Noah of Silence: I think I might end up doing Kagome/Kyouya later since I just did a OHSHC fic right now.

MizukixTsukiyomi: No prob :D. That seems like no problem, I've grown to like them the best as well with just one episode he he.

kakashixangela: Wow, I haven't seen Tenjou Tenge in forever. I'll get on it after I refresh my knowledge on that anime ha ha.

Thank you for all those who reviewed and/or favorited/saved this story…thing

'I didn't know I had lied when I told myself I could do this,' the raven-haired girl thought as she felt the sweat pour down her face as the fangirls effectively stared her down. The moment she had stepped into the third music room, the immediate recognition of her person had gartered many a staring.

With parcel clenched tightly against her chest, the non-student made her way further into the club. Determined, not to be deterred from her task, she steeled her eyes and gracefully fluttered her way towards her target.

But alas, luck was no on her side.

"Ah! Kagome-hime. You have come back! Just like I predicted~" sung out an enthusiastic Tamaki as he danced his way in front of the woman-child. Kagome's glares were bluntly blown off by the oblivious king as he stopped his twirling to present a rich crimson rose to her. Her eyes immediately softened at the gift and moved to receive it before she could stop herself.

Her gesture had Tamaki firing off into his fantasies. And as he continued, the glares on her back increased menacingly.

'Not good,' Kagome thought as she internally cried crocodile tears for herself.

Just as the blonde Junior turned away for a split second, Kagome ducked down under his eagled spread arms to continue on her way.

"Can't you just smell the romance in t-ah? Kagome-hime? Kagome-hime?" Tamaki shouted as he looked around vigorously for the beauty that disappeared.

"Nya, she gave you the slip Tamaki-sempai," Kaoru said with a smirk as he saddled up beside the King.

"What?"

"Ah, she dropped you like a bomb," Hikaru continued as he finish in sandwiching the fuming King with his twin brother.

"She ditched you."

"Rejected you.

"Kicked you off field."

"She-"

"SHE DID NO SUCH THING YOU UNSCRUPULOUS DEVILS!"

Kagome sighed from her hiding spot.

"It's safe to come out Kagome-sempai. They're pretty busy," her savior chirped from their chair.

Blinking, the miko looked up at the giant brown eyes of Haruhi. Nodding in thanks, she peered out from the chair she took cover behind.

"Disrupting out club activities once again I see," A voice whispered into Kagome's unprotected ears.

"!"

Kagome did an amazing impression of a krab as she scurried away from the Shadow King, aka Mother, of the host club. The indescribable yet smug smile on his face had her fuming.

She was up on her feet in a split second with an accusing finger in his face.

"Listen here pal, you were the one-"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Gah!"

Kagome was sent twirling in circles as a second enthusiastic blonde took her for a spin.

"You came back Kagome-chan! Hunny-kun, Usa-chan, and Takashi-kun have missed you soooooooooooooo-"

Kagome skidded the two a stop and quickly caught the air borne Senior.

"I know, and I have missed you as well," Kagome interrupted with a frazzled yet genuine smile.

"Yay!"

'Dear lord, this Senior was too adorable for his own good,' Kagome concluded with a sweatdrop as she was towed along by the deceptively strong petite teenager. However, conveniently for her, Mitsukuni took her exactly to her target.

As Mitsukuni released her hand in favor for a chocolate parfait, Kagome stood still as the other occupant of the sofa Hunny now sat on stood. She swallowed back her urge to flee and jerked out the package she held toward the figure roughly.

There was an awkward pause that had Kagome sweating like a pig before Takashi Morinozuka gently took the package from her. A great breath of relief left her as she dropped her hands. But as she did so, a larger and warmer hand quickly caught one of hers. Her fingers immediately curled around that hand in recognition.

Kagome got ready to ask why he held her hand but stopped as she spotted Takashi's tranquil face.

'I guess…no matter how much I end up complaining…inside, I really cherish these moments.'

A stunning smile escaped her instead as the Senior lifted her hand to place a small kiss on her wrist.

"Thank you Kagome-chan…" Takashi rumbled in his rarely heard baritone voice. Like normal, it was flat and monotone yet there was a gentleness beneath it. A tone he only reserved for the two most important people in his life.

His charge, Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

And his chosen fiancé, Kagome Higuarshi-Taisho.


	8. Xmen: Logan

I do accept requests

Ookay so here's a depressing one, but with a happy ending!

* * *

><p>"Do you remember…when we first met?"<p>

Tears fell unrelentingly onto the porcelain hand weakly reaching for it's much darker counterpart.

"You asked me…y-you asked me if all Japanese girls looked as sexy as me," weak gasps left chapped lips that were once pink and luscious.

"Y-yeah…and I was wrong," A gruff voice cracked just like the owner's heart, "There's just one Japanese girl, just one woman as sexy as you. Just you."

Logan, aka Wolverine, could only watch helplessly as the shining Japanese woman slowly died in his arms. The same woman who gave him an arm and leg to help him rebuild a life. And before he could truly express his gratitude, his love, she…

A choked sob ripped through his throat as he buried his face into her sweaty neck.

"Let me go Logan, live your life…" Kagome managed as she could barely keep her fading blue eyes from closing. She closed her eyes as said man simply tightened his grip around her body in response.

The whisper of a smile touched her lips.

"If you live your life, I will come back,"

"KAGOME!"

* * *

><p>The refreshing burn of harsh liquor woke his senses as the gruff man named Logan indicated the bartender for another shot. Finals were rolling in at Xaviar's Institute for the Gifted and just like regular high schools and colleges, the students were just as stressed and restless.<p>

'I swear if I could age, you would see me age 10 years in that two weeks span,' Logan thought sarcastically as he threw his head back to take the fifth…or maybe tenth shot of alcohol. But it didn't matter, alcohol did not affect him like it did others.

Glancing towards the dance floor, he caught flashes of fiery red and whisps of snowy white among the wriggling mass of bodies. Snorting, Logan was quick to ward off another advancing woman as he watched his colleges/friends dance on the floor of the quaint bar.

Like usual, Jean was dancing with the Boy scout.

While Ororo was accompanied by her newly attained boyfriend.

Reaching over into his leather pocket, Logan lit his cigar and took a drag to empty his thoughts. Closing his eyes, he used his free hand to rub the tired from his eyes. There he sat for a few minutes in peace before a rather loud complaint woke him. With a low growl, he opened his eyes and promptly bit off the end of the cigar in shock.

There, amongst the sea of hormonal teenagers and adults was a single raven-haired woman dancing alone. What caught his attention wasn't the alluring green strapless dress she wore, or the dangerously high heels she teetered on, but the alluring blue-grey eyes that gazed into his soul.

Her arms gracefully danced a rhythm of their own to slide along the sway of her hips.

Logan rose in a trance and slowly made his way toward the dance floor.

Dread, anger, sadness, fear…hope filled him to the very brim as he stood a foot from her body.

The woman came to a halt and stared at him with the same eyes that haunted his dreams each night. She too, was staring at him, emotions flickering through her at 100 miles her hour.

What Logan wanted to do was grab the woman and shake her demanding to know if she was real. And at the same time he wanted to take her and hide away somewhere from the world. But his hands stuck to his side, afraid to break this moment.

He watched quivering as she stepped forward and grabbed one of his twitching hands and grasped it in her two dainty hands. He stared at their jointed hands wistfully before returning to staring into her eyes.

Then the familiar smile bloomed on her face, the same smile that would stop the world.

The last smile he saw the very last time he saw the same face years ago staring up at him as she was dying from this world.

The smile that assured him that everything would be alright.

A pale hand landed on his broad chest, almost blending into the white shirt he wore as his hand was guided onto her chest, just above her breasts. Their hearts pumped vigorously almost as if they recognized each other.

"You're still alive."

Kagome whispered and all doubts erased from his mind.

"And I am here, my Logan."


	9. Tokyo Majin: Tatsuma, Kyouichi

A sneeze wracked the the delite shoulders of Kagome Higurashi, the chilly weather almost becoming unbearable. The young miko pulled her jacket closer in attempt to block out the seemingly endless breeze.

"Booty-shorts, that's pretty hot for a reserved nun like you," a voice teased as a long arm wrapped around the shivering teenager.

"Eek!" Kagome shrieked as she jumped into the air in surprise. A pinkish stream of light crackled up her spine to shock the arm holding her. Normally, this phenomena would be invisible to the normal human and would not affect them the least. However, Kyouichi Horaiji was far from the average human male. And as he jumped back from Kagome's petite figure, he waved his hand sporadically as if to distinguish a fire.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kyouichi said as he felt his aura rise to the surface of his skin in rapid response. He stared at his pink fingers and wriggled them in measurement before glaring down at Kagome.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Serves you right, you pervert!" Kagome retorted, her hands slapping down on her behind to clamp the skirt firmly to her body, "I warned you about surprising me!"

"It looks good on you though," a second voice tuned in from the flustered woman-child's opposite side. Turning around rapidly, Kagome came face to face with the pocky loving martial artist, Tatsuma Hiyuu.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

All she could hear was her heart beating.

All she could see was the bright red.

All she could feel was the microscopic splinters on the smooth wood.

Eyes narrowed to surround the deep stormy-blue.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome directed with determination as she released her grasp on the wood shaft of the arrow.

The long wood whistled a broken tune as it sliced through the air toward the target straight ahead.

Though the arrow flew true, it hit a hair away from the dead center.

Kagome released the frustrated breath she held and let her arms drop limply to her sides.

"Kagome-chan…is something the matter?" The worried Archery Captain asked as she made her way up toward her friend. It was rare to see her miss the mark.

"Ah…I'm fine Sakurai-chan, I've just been stressed lately," Kagome waved off with a smile.

Sakurai leaned forward with a critical eye causing the other girl to lean back with a sweatdrop.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. Since it's finals week and all," Sakurai began.

Kagome sighed in relief.

"But I know you too well, this totally has to do with Kyouichi and Tatsuma's testy attitude lately. Isn't it?"

Kagome clammed up immediately as Sakurai shoved her face into hers with a vicious smile.

"WAH NO IT'S NOT!" Kagome shouted as she began running away from the eager captain.

"YES IT IS! TELL ME. TELL ME," Sakurai continued as she tried to tackle her friend down.

The light haired girl finally tackled down the sweating miko and began trying to get the truth from her.

And so, this was the sight Aoi came upon as she entered the empty archery field after classes. She immediately made towards the yelling pair with a shake of her head.

"Tell me!"

"It-s GAH nowotting," Kagome's speech came out slurred as her captain pinched both her cheeks and stretched them out painfully.

"Komaki-chan! Stop doing that to Kagome-chan!"

"But she knows why the two knuckle-heads have been acting weird, well weirder, Uk stop struggling Kagome!"

"Waah, Aoi-chan save me!"

The three girls sat in a café chatting as they gorged themselves with sweet tea and pastries. One girl in particular looked distressed as the other two consoled her.

"The idiot-virus has gotten to their brain," Sakurai emphasized by pointing her fork toward her head.

Kagome giggled the slightest as Aoi quickly reprimanded the girl.

"Ah, I understand Kagome-chan. But they've really been trying hard to get your attention though," Aoi said as she took a bite of her tiramisu, "I think you should forgive them."

"Well I say that she doesn't. She wait until they've killed eachother."

"Komaki-chan, I don't know how I'm even friends with you," Kagome added with a half-hearted laugh. The two best friends glanced at each other before turning back toward the miko. Watching as the girl stared out the window, her fork twirling around the strawberries on her plate absent mindly.

"Kagome…we're not saying you should forgive them for them or for us-"

"Well kind of-Ow!"

Sakurai rubbed her skin lightly.

"But we can tell it's hurting you too by not talking to them," Aoi finished as she reached over the table to grasp Kagome's hand, "And this is our senior year, you shouldn't be left with memories of you letting yourself hurt. Or you hurting your best friends."

Kagome blinked before smiling at the two in front of her.

"Thanks…"

"I bet this is all your fault, she probably got tired of your lack of personality. You're such a piss-face sometimes," Kyouichi spat from his seat in the food stall, stuffing his face with pork ramen.

Tatsuma paused in his eating to take a large gulp from his glass of water, wishing at the moment he had strawberry milk to drink.

"What are you talking about, you're always such a bastard to her. Practically stealing her innocence each time you touch her with your crooked fingers," Tatsuma replied calmly without looking at his best friend.

"Son of a Bitch! You want to fucking say that again?" The pork ramen jumped from it's bowl as a fist shot down on the table of the stall.

"Hey, hey! I don't need you two breaking my stuff again!" The chef/owner immediately intervened with a ladle in hand.

"Sorry Tatsuki-san, but you know how boys are," the sweet familiar voice chimed in from behind the two boys. They both whipped around in record time to face the girl of their affection.

"I-"

"Kagome-chan-"

Both teenage boys stuttered to get out something.

"Hm, I thought you needed this Tatsuma-kun," A delicate hand placed a box of strawberry milk into Tatsuma's frozen hands before reaching back to place a box of pink pocky sticks into the blue hood.

"And I got this for you Kyouichi-kun, when I saw it, I thought of you," the same hand reached out and picked up the stunned swordsman's cellphone to attack a teddy charm onto it. The teenage boy tinted pink when he spotted the trinket. The small plastic teddy bear held a angry yet cute look while holding a miniature katana.

"I'll have your classic Udon please," Kagome said toward the chef with a 100 watt smile as she slid into the seat between the boys.

Kagome actually began to worry as her aura quaked around her.

'Maybe I was too late…' She thought anxiously as she stole looks at the two boys. Both at which were staring at her with a look she could not comprehend.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have stayed mad at you guys. But sometimes the both of you really need to-huh?"

Kagome forgot what she was going to say as Tatsuma hugged her neck and Kyouichi embraced her waist. Each had their head buried into the sides of her neck.

Her vision blurred as her eyes misted over with tears. She raised her arms to embrace them both as best as she could.

The moment, however was interrupted as the ground shook violently from beneath them sending all three crashing to the ground.

All three instantly turned their head down the street as a bright light skyrocketed across the multicolored sky. They nodded toward each other before quickly grabbing their belongings and paying for their food.

Just as Kagome got ready to run, she was pulled back by Tatsuma. Trapped with his hands firmly planted on her shoulders, she looked up at the blue haired boy quizzically. No words could be traded as he swooped down to capture Kagome in a firm kiss. It was not long, considering their urgent situation but it was enough to send the two teenagers into bliss. They parted slowly, both their eyes still open and staring into each other.

Tatsuma looked down at Kagome and cherished the dazed look on her face and smiled as the fuzzy feeling filled his being once more.

"Hey you asshole! Stop hogging Kagome!" Kyouichi fumed angrily as Tatsuma took a few more seconds to hold Kagome before running ahead with a salute. After glaring at his friend's back, he turned back to face the smiling Kagome.

Kyouichi's face flushed once more as he found himself unable to find what to say once more.

"Um, look Kagome…"

"It's okay," Her hands reached up to cup the swordman's face lovingly.

"Oh fuck it,"

His lips slanted down onto that of Kagome's.

Kagome relished in his rough kiss that, loving the difference from that of Tatsuma's kiss.

Both backed up after savoring each other's kiss.

Kyouichi leaned down and bumped his forehead into her forehead before pulling her by the hand after Tatsuma.

"Hey, you better not have finished without me fucktard!"

"Kyouichi! Don't call Tatsuma names!"

"What! He calls me shit all the time!"

"Nothing you don't deserve."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"


	10. Young Justice: Robin

I do take requests.

Thank you all very much for the encouraging reviews and you are all individually appreciated. I do look through everyone's requests and will try to get to them all if I am familiar with them.

Here is the longest one so far.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson, known as Robin to the world, was swimming in an endless darkness. Pain and solitude filled his senses, overworking his body to the point where all he felt was helplessness.<p>

Gathering what he could muster, the boy wonder tried to curl his body in attempt to ward away the pain but found he could not move.

His years of training hardened him from crying out. However that did not put a stop to the inner turmoil he felt.

A jolt of what felt like molten lava began crawling up from his toes.

'I want to go home,' Dick thought, not Robin the hero, but Dick, the young teenage boy who was dying from the inside out.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne trembled in rage, terror, and in loss from under the immovable facade of the Batman. He stared down at the sweating form of his charge. His ears filled were clouded with the negative results from the diagnosis of Robin.<p>

On the latest recon mission, despite it being a recon mission, the Young Justice team prevailed in securing an illegal research and development facility. Unfortunately, one of the creatures the research group had kidnapped had gotten loose and lashed out on the young teen heroes before dying in it's own panic.

Robin's heavily bandaged chest peaked out from the thin starchy blanket covering him. The rather extensive wound underneath was healing well but it was obvious that Robin was not feeling well and even getting worse.

"Comrade," the gloved hand of Manhunter landed to steadily on the cape crusader's shoulder," We have deduced it is a type of venom…but chemically it is not harmful. It is being filtered out by Robin's body as we speak. We believe it is not the substance itself but what the substance was anchoring that is hurting the boy."

Manhunter eased Batman to face him.

"Whatever it is, it's eating him from the inside out. His aura is…diminishing."

The steeled pain in the mentor's eyes was palpable.

"His soul..is fading"

The flutter of Batman's cape was a blur as the grieving father left the medical room of the space headquarters of the Justice League. The questions and sympathetic words of the world heroes fell to deaf ears.

He had a call to make.

* * *

><p>Kagome Higuarshi tossed her purse onto the couch as she entered her expanse loft in Tokyo, Japan.<p>

'Sometimes I just hate traveling,' Kagome thought as she took a deep breath of home, her shoulders slumping from jet lag. By all means, she loved her job but sometimes she felt like strangling herself right after strangling her employer, Sesshomaru Taisho with his hundred dollar tie.

She needed to get herself a good drink. She moved to flick on the lights as she passed the switch on the wall but her finger froze just a top the plastic knob.

An aura thick with negative emotions filled the air. But it belonged to someone she knew, someone she cherished just as much as her family long ago.

The guardian of the Shikon no Tama turned around slowly and eyed the clouded eyes of Gotham's Dark Knight and barely caught his grand figure as he fell to his knees.

Speechless, she simply held onto the man on her floor.

She would not be sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p>"Batman."<p>

A blank stare.

"Batman!"

A twitch of the finger.

"Bruce…"

Kagome reached out a comforting hand on to Bruce's gloved hand on top of the gear shift. His fingers gradually lose it's tension from beneath her fingers until it grew lax. With a shuddered sigh, Kagome slipped his hand away and cupped it between her two hands and watched his face as he secured his plane into autopilot.

They were heading toward a secure location where they would be able to transport onto the space headquarters safely. Somewhere she hadn't been since the first official meeting right after it had finished being built. The same place where she declined an invitation to be in the Justice League.

Back then, she still had obligations she would not be able to had been accomplish if she split her time with something so grand as the Justice League.

The founders of the hero pact understood.

Batman had not said anything but she could tell he was disappointed but he understood.

So she promised to be a friend that they could always call upon for help.

Batman closed his eyes, and Bruce Wayne let a tear shed.

And she always kept her promises.

* * *

><p>To the chagrin of some of the Justice League, holes now adorned the walls of the headquarters. The youngest member of the hero branch, Young Justice, Superboy, had been taking his anger on the innocent walls.<p>

"There must be something! Someone who can fix him!" Connor, a.k.a. Superboy, growled out.

"I'm sure there is," Aqualad reassured despite his own slight disbelief in his own words, "But at this point, we don't even know what is wrong with Robin."

"Augh!"

Another hole formed.

"Why the hell are we just sitting here then? We should be out there looking!" Red Arrow said aggressively toward no one in general. Aqualad had been able to contact Roy hours after Robin had fallen comatose and he was quick to arrive.

"Come on you guys. We need to calm down and keep our hopes up!" Miss Martian attempted weakly from her Uncle's side.

Kid Flash was the quietest of them all, silent as a clam staring holes into the door where Robin laid behind. For once, he and Artemis were silent together.

A sigh of the main doors that led from the central room into the hallway where many heroes stood indicated newcomers.

Everyone looked up as if hoping to miraculously see the cure.

Batman had returned with the same solid look.

However the older members of the Justice League could see the slip of relief in him. They all rose from their chairs to see what had caused one of their greatest friends to do so. They did not have to wait long as he stepped to the side to reveal a petite yet athletic woman behind him.

Her hair was as dark as space itself with a glimmer of blue. Her stormy grey-sapphire eyes held a warmth that transcended all the chaos of the world. She was rather petite in comparison to the build of most of the members of the room but she held herself strong. Her presence could be felt by all, including the humans, and it was a motherly and homely feeling. She was dressed casually in a white summer dress. But what had the members of YJ puzzled was her age, she looked exactly like them. A teenager with an experienced look.

Recognition was obvious in the older members of the JL as Wonder Woman flew rapidly the short distance toward the woman and embraced her tightly. The other founders shuffled forward to give their own heartfelt greetings.

Confusion and curiosity set themselves in the teenagers.

Then Batman spoke, something he hadn't done in hours.

"This is Kagome Higuarshi, she will be respected here just as you respect one another. She is an old friend. She will attempt to diagnose and heal Robin. We will require privacy," He explained and received multiple nods.

"What can she do that we can't?" Red Arrow voiced, a question that ran through some of the occupants of the room.

"What we all cannot."

Batman and the mysterious woman-child disappeared into the room.

* * *

><p>"Robin…"<p>

'Who is…no, that is me,' the befuddled boy winced as he tried to think clearly, he could barely grasp his name, Richard Grayson. He knew that voice, he recognized all the voices that had filtered in once in a while but he could not name them. But he knew this one, but he could not put his finger on it.

"Richard…need…wake…I'm here…"

The static grew and Dick could not feel his body anymore.

_RWWWAAAAAAAAAA_

Though it did not seem possible, the darkness around him shook violently rattling the boy like a limp doll. Dick felt like his head was going to explode from the pain that erupted. It felt like years as the feeling hung.

He began seeing a bright light from beyond his tightly clenched eyelids.

Then the pain began ebbing away.

The fear that had faded with acceptance of his situation re-emerged.

'Am I…dying now?' Panic rose with that thought, he did not want to die.

But his answer was given as he felt himself being encased and pulled away from the darkness.

He finally felt at peace.

And he was scared.

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed was the burning sensation of his eyeballs as light flooded him despite him not even opening his eyes.<p>

It was all silent despite a raggedy wheezing that he realized was from his own person.

Then it all came back to him.

"NO!" Richard jerked up from his lying position with wide eyes. He immediately flinched and clamped his hands over his eyes to rub away the pain.

Wait, his mask!

His mask was gone!

Forgetting his pain he immediately opened his eyes and looked around frantically.

A gasp left his lips as he was surrounded by darkness once again. But this darkness belonged to someone he loved and respected most of all. And before he knew it, his bottom lip trembled as tears filled his remarkably crystal clear blue eyes. A choked sob left him as he held on to Bruce Wayne.

Like him, Bruce had removed his mask.

Tears fell like rain from Richard's eyes just as much it left Bruce. They had almost lost each other. A feeling they knew they would have to face someday, but something they had not hoped to feel so soon.

Their muffled sounds quieted after a few minutes.

"H-how did…is everyone alright?" Richard's head pulled back to look at his mentor frantically. The last thing he remembered was a swift attack from the shadows and his team mate's surprised looks.

"They are fine. We were all worried about you."

"Oh…I don't.." Richard paused before his fingers tightened around the black fabric under his fingers, "I'm not going to quit j-just because of this."

"…I know. But-"

"No, wait!"

Bruce silenced him with a look.

"A break. You will take a break, you're going to stay at home."

Richard glowered and pouted before sighing in loss.

"Welcome back,"

The little bird froze.

He knew that voice.

* * *

><p>Bruce let go of his charge with reluctance and stepped over to fetch his mask from the ground. He had dropped it once Kagome stood up from her hunched position over Robin. When they had fist stepped into the room he was quick to close the door and rip the mask away. She had quickly made her way next to the boy to grasp his pale hand. Then she took a minute to scan the boy silently before nodding at Bruce. And without warning, she literally glowed a pink hue as she traced the palm of her left hand, as her right occupied the hand of Robin, from Robin's stomach where the wound lay up to his lungs. Once she reached Robin's neck, the color of Richard's skin visibly returned but the trembling had intensified.<p>

The coughing and hacking was the worst to bear for the father as Kagome pressed down on Richard's forehead. The small boy arched his back far into the air in pain before plopping down on the mattress to cough. Kagome was quick to pull the boy onto his side. Robin looked as though he coughed something out with his last hack. And from Kagome's eyes, he did though Bruce could not see it.

The air she held lightened immediately as she slowly rolled Richard onto his back and stepped away. When she stepped aside, the peace in Richard's form had him dropping his mask and making his way to the open seat.

* * *

><p>Robin watched rather impatiently as Bruce stepped away slowly. His blue eyes met another set of blue eyes of a different shade.<p>

"I know…your face," he whispered.

"It is good to see you again my little bird,"

His heart beat right out his chest.

* * *

><p>Everyone sucked in a breath and held on as the door slid open after an excruciating hour. Batman stepped out and stared out at the crowd before smiling the very slightest, which was a sight in itself, and nodded. The response was immediately, everyone flooded into the room.<p>

They were met with the clothed back of Kagome. She turned and smiled at the beautifully before stepping to the side.

"Hey guys!" Robin smiled brightly causing his cheeks to lift and press against his mask. He was shirtless and everyone could see the absence of bandages. He looked as healthy as a bull.

The remaining five members of the YJ jumped and piled on top of the Robin. "Are you okay?"

"I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't cover you man! We're so glad you're awake."

"You have no idea how much you worried us!"

"It is good to see you awake my friend."

"Welcome back to the realm of the living little man!"

"You better not scare us like that ever again!"

"Who was that hot chick?"

"Wally!"

"What?"

Robin let out his signature laugh as his friends smothered him with questions.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched with a content smile before quietly walking out of the room to give the Justice family room. She knew the exact feeling of waking up to friends and family after a death-defying fight, and she missed it. She would go through all the pain just to see her old friends once more.<p>

It had been a day since her arrival at the headquarters and had yet to leave. She stayed for the tests Robin performed to confirm his returned health, she wanted to make sure she did not miss anything. And after being informed of his perfect health, she wandered out toward the observation room.

There, it was a simple room where one had the grand view of earth and space away from the rest of the station and its purpose.

Kagome placed a hand on the cold glass and observed the stars. It had been a long time since she could see the beautiful sight of the stars, especially down on earth.

"You were gone when I woke up, are you avoiding me?"

Kagome smiled and turned around, letting her arm drop to her side.

Robin stared in awe, transfixed by her appearance. Though she was beautiful on her own, she looked ethereal as the stars surrounded her.

"It is good to see you walking," the subject of his thoughts said snapping him out of his daze.

"Yeah, I feel great! Thanks to you," He said stepping forward. They were practically the same height much to Richard's distress.

A modest blush streaked across her face enhancing her appeal.

"You're very welcome. I will always be there to take care of my boys," Kagome said with a determined yet soft look.

They shared a smile.

Robin made his way next to the miko and they both turned to look out at the stars once more. The boy wonder peaked at the corner of his eyes to look at his good friend.

Noticing his stare, Kagome looked at him directly catching him off guard. She giggled as he blushed and looked away rapidly.

"Robin, is something bothering you?"

Richard sighed from underneath Robin.

'How does she know these things,' he thought even though he preened in happiness that she knew him so well.

"After this," he admitted, "We won't…you're going to leave and we won't see each other."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean? I will visit-"

"Yeah, like half a year later! And that would be for a stupid gala or something," Robin shouted unexpectedly, "You won't have time to spend with us at the manor…with me."

Kagome quickly caught on and smiled watching as Robin shuffled his feet around. Robin right there looked exactly like the young child Richard Grayson was when he was fist taken in by Bruce Wayne. She could practically see his crystalline blue eyes sparkling in mischief when she helped him prank Bruce, or in uncensored awe as she told him her real age and her adventures. She also remembered the resolution in his eyes, one she could not understand though she badgered the boy to tell her multiple times, when she had told him she would not age.

But she understood now.

Robin felt foolish just then and settled for glaring out the window. He knew his feelings for Kagome but did not know how to tell her without embarrassing himself. He knew she was way beyond him.

He, despite his own status, felt small compared to her.

But he was Robin.

He had done the impossible and improbable before.

He was determined that he would do everything in his power to be with her.

His thoughts were cut off as familiar lips pressed against the corner of his lips.

"I will always have time for you. I am sorry I have not been able to be with all of you lately, but I will now."

Kagome tried hard not to burst out laughing at the sight Robin made with his red face and flopping mouth.

"I called Sesshomaru, and…he agreed, after five hours of arguing, to let me leave,"

"But, you love that job!"

"Yeah, but someone else needs me now," She glanced at him pointedly causing him to flush red again, "Bruce was great to give me a job on the spot as his secretary. And since I don't have a house in Gotham…"

Hope rose in his chest.

"I'll be buying an apartment."

He was sure his face dropped just as fast as his hopes did.

"He he, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't pass the chance at living at Wayne manor with Bruce, Alfred, and you," Kagome said with a peace sign.

Robin quickly embraced the senior and surprised her by boldly pressing his lips against hers sloppily.

The kiss ended just as quickly as it started.

"I-I-"

Kagome opened an eye to stare at the anxious boy. She could tell that her stare was scaring him.

She pitied the boy, she broke out a smile and gave him a much more formal and gentle kiss.

His silence was adorable.

Wait.

'Oh my god,' she deadpanned, 'I'm a pedophile.'


	11. How to Train Your Dragon: Toothless

I do take requests.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

><p>Toothless stomped down the hill descending into the forest much like a petulant child. He had been kicked out, not that he'd ad mit it, by his human to take a walk after his human's mate's hair on fire.<p>

It wasn't his fault that her damn dumbass dragon had decided to pick a fight with the nightfury. If the female had not interrupted, the fight would have left at most bruises on the dragons. And in her attempt to defend her chosen dragon, her hair had been set on fire. For the record, it had not been him but HER dragon that had spewed the fire.

Sometimes he wondered how his human could stand such a loud female. Then again, sometimes he wondered why he didn't stop his human from giving such attention to her. He was Toothless's human before hers.

The dragon let out a frustrated snort, setting a small shrub on was sulking and he knew it, he was hurt that his human had ushered him away to comfort the wailing female.

To extinguish his anger, he stomped around the forest wreaking havoc before settling out on a plain. His eyes slowly shut on their own accord and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sh…po!"<p>

"..Shippo!"

Something brushed across his nose.

Toothless ignored it.

A while later, a long warm and wet tongue dragged across the rough nose of the slumbering dragon.

Toothless let out a ruthless sneeze.

Bark!

He lazily opened his eyes.

Green eyes met.

Toothless jerked his head from the ground to place distance between himself and the bright emerald eyes of the tiny fox kit.

"SHIPPO!"

The kit wagged it's bushy tail and glaned in the direction of the call to let out a bark.

Toothless did an amazing impression of a raised eyebrow as a mass of black hair tumbled out from the bushes. The fox kit looked at the large dragon in worship before trotting over to the disoriented human female.

Unwilling to give up his spot, Toothless observed the pair wearily. The female actually smelled good, unlike the humans at the village. Even his human, who was easily the cleanest smooth-skinned human did not compare to this sprawling mass before him.

Her hide was a pinkish peach color free of any bumps or malformations. Her large owlish eyes were a deep knowledgeable stormy blue that he thought were too valuable to be held by just any normal human. Her mane was long and in waves of midnight blue, a color he loved flying in at night. She was not skinny nor extremely built like the other female humans of the village.

Toothless snorted gaining her attention.

She looked…squishy under the long furless garb from the eyes of the nightfury.

Her amazed gasp had him lifting his chest and head in pride. A deep purr of approval left him unconsciously.

She looked taken back at the sound before visibly melting at the sound.

Shippo looked back and forth between the two older beings and glared at the dragon that stole his mother's attention. Growling, he bounced over to the older creature.

Whether the dragon was aware or not, he was obviously displaying himself to the female as though she was a potential mate. He was proving his beauty and worth to her and she was responding accordingly.

Kagome was in shock and filled with curiosity at the magnificent creature that was clearly a dragon but one she had never seen before preen at her. She was hypnotized by the deep sound that seemed to vibrate right down to her very bones.

A sharp barking snapped the adoptive mother to the reason she had appeared.

Kagome looked and unceremoniously began laughing.

Shippo was in a futile attempt to jump on Toothless's tail as a method of attack.

Toothless growled as her attention was drawn away but did not deter the kit from his attack.

So the two older beings sat a distance from each other and watched the kit in comfortable silence. It was only minutes before the kit rolled onto the grass heaving heavily.

Unable to find the energy to move back toward his mother, Shippo stared up at the large dark dragon. Tongue sticking out and panting, the kit tilted his head, following the movements Toothless. He watched unflinchingly as the dragon lowered his enormous head down to bump his nose against his.

Letting out a yelp of happiness, Shippo raised all his paws to cup the underside of Toothless's jaw.

Kagome smiled in a motherly fashion, the image the two made was strange yet completely adorable.

Tired of playing with Toothless, Shippo began wailing out for his mother.

Hearing the call, Kagome was on her feet and moving forward.

Her pace slowed down despite Shippo's callings as Toothless raised his head to stare at the approaching female.

Swallowing the fear that she had forgotten earlier, Kagome continued her slow movements.

Once a safe distance, she reached out to scoop her kit form the ground. The simple task was beginning to seem quite difficult due to her proximity to the great beast. His breath a breeze blowing down on her head.

His body heat was amazingly like the sun as it radiated off him in waves. Clearing her throat, Kagome held her kit close and rubbed her nose on his muzzle. Shippo purred in content.

Looking up, Kagome gasped at the proximity between her and the dragon. Her nose only inches from his nose. She froze uncomfortably as Toothless leaned his head closer to her face to take in a breath. An unconscious shiver left her as he exhaled onto her neck.

Toothless backed up.

Their eyes met and for a moment, they were just two old souls in the same company. The boundaries of the real world faded away with the rest of the world.

"Toothless!"

The trance broke.

"Toothless! C'mon buddy! Come back home!"

They blinked away what was left of the spell and slowly broke away.

Kagome rose to her feet and cradled her precious slumbering cargo and watched the dragon stretch his expanse wings.

Toothless stared at the human woman and kit he met today and did not want to leave. As he heard his name once more, Toothless gave one last look at the pair before walking away.

"Toothless," a much more feminine and melodic voice called out.

The dragon turned his head and waited as the female approached.

"Toothless, I-um, My name is Kagome," Kagome hesitated, not quite sure what to say to a dragon, "Thank you for the company, Shippo and I are grateful to have met you…"

Kagome wasn't even sure if he understood what she was saying. After much debating in her head, she unraveled one of her arms to lift and hand toward the dragon.

Toothless tilted his head to observe her face and at that moment under his stare, Kagome deflated and slowly lowered her hand. But before her hand dropped completely, Toothless moved to catch her hand palm face down on his snout. Her fingers stroked his smooth scales. Toothless let out another purr without breaking his stare.

"Toothless!"

Kagome tucked her hand back under her kit and shuffled back.

It was getting late, and it was time to go to their separate homes.

But they were going to meet again, both sides would make sure they did so.

And maybe, someday they would share a place to call home.


	12. Spirited Away: Haku

I do take requests.

Thanks y'all for those who reviewed and favorite 3

It all started the day Souta Higurashi came home and informed his older sister, Kagome, of his newly formed friendship with the transfer student Chihiro Ogino.

Around the same time, Kagome began sensing an ancient aura often resting over their family shrine. Unfortunately each time she moved outside to investigate, it disappeared completely.

So she passed it as nothing but a passing spirit.

She would not worry for it held no malicious intent despite it's sorrow that permeated her senses. By all means, she wished to help the spirit but could not get close enough.

So she moved on with her life and waited patiently everyday for Souta to tell his recent story of his adventures with his new friend. She knew Souta wasn't naturally this talkative and she knew, that he was doing this for her. To distract her from her own sorrow and pain.

And she was forever grateful for having such a thoughtful brother.

So she let herself be immersed in his stories.

At first, Kagome found his fascination with the girl a bit strange but soon found it absolutely cute as she realized Souta had developed a crush. So as her obligation as an older sister, she teased her brother mercilessly about it.

And she finally got to meet Chihiro one afternoon as she escorted the two kids to the theaters. Kagome was enamored by the high-spirited girl and couldn't help but see herself in Chihiro. And the sight her brother made with the cute girl had the older sister squealing on the inside.

Then she felt it.

The same spirit that constantly passed by their home.

Only this time it was much closer and stronger, the air around her hummed in spiritual energy. She looked around quietly to spot it.

"Kagome-nii, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked down at Souta's worried face and smiled faintly to ease his anxiety.

Souta grasped his sister's hand and pulled her into the theater. Though he accepted her smile, he frowned the slightest glaring into the floor. His older sister, his hero and idol, did not deserve what happened to her. She did not deserve the scars for the kindness she brought on to this world. And so, he would protect her. And it started with taking her out of the shrine where she holed herself in for the past few months.

Despite Souta's persistent pulling, Kagome turned her head to take one last look. And she was not disappointed. Something large and silver was coiled a top the building right across the theater and was staring at them intently with molten golden eyes. Then in a bright flash of silver, it disappeared.

* * *

><p>Haku, the Kohaku River Spirit, had followed his chosen charge back into the real world, finding his place lost in the spirit world. For months he had followed the one he grew to cherish but to his ire, she had closed her spiritual awareness once entering the human realm. Despite this inconvenience, he continued to follow and protect her. However, what he failed to remember was the condition spirits had to follow in the human realm. If spirits were to remain there for extensive periods of them, they needed an anchor. A spiritual and deep contract between the spirit and a familiar. Unfortunately for him, Chihiro could no longer be his one. So he fought through the pain and waited helplessly as he began to fade away.<p>

Hope seemed loss, that is until Chihiro had moved once again to another location. A much more urbanized location that luckily for him held a true shrine that hummed in spiritual energy. The most energy coming from a large prosperous god tree. Haku was attracted by the power and purity of the God tree and being around it temporarily relieved him of his situation.

Until one night, hope would rise again in the unlikeliest of ways.

* * *

><p>After coming from the theaters and dropping the pleasant girl off at her home, the Higurashi siblings made their way home. By the time they arrived, it was late and Souta was off to bed with the rest of the family.<p>

Kagome, however was waiting diligently by her window. She was sure the spirit, the same spirit that had been following them the whole day, would arrive tonight.

'No, it was following Chihiro,' she deduced as the spirit disappeared as Chihiro was dropped off.

Hours passed and Kagome was beginning to lose hope and her ability to stay awake. She slowly nodded off until her head was pressed firmly against the cool glass.

Then she felt it.

Faster than she had ever been, Kagome was out her window, shimming down the tree beside her window and running for the God-tree.

* * *

><p>Haku curled his great body around the top branches of the tree and let out ragged breaths as he soaked up the energy of the earth. He would have preferred not to return here after the priestess had spotted him but there wasn't a ground or entity that held such connection with the earth as powerfully as this place within a reasonable distance from here. From Chihiro.<p>

The powerful spirit stilled as footsteps pattered toward the tree. He could not flee, not yet. He was still too weak from the journey. So he waited.

But his attempt to stay hidden failed as the priestess looked up directly at him with her blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"My name is Kagome. Who are you?"<p>

Her question would remain unanswered for a few days.

Upon her arrival and initial question, the grand spirit had fled.

So she tried night after night.

And her efforts were paid off.

"Haku…"

Kagome got a whiplash as the spirit spoke for the first time. She was sure she was making a great impression of a gaping fish as she stared.

"H-Haku…that's a wonderful name."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Haku found himself ground level with the Miko and basked in her luminous aura and soul rather than that of the God tree.<p>

He remembered the day he had first appeared in his humanoid form beside the Miko and had effectively scared the wit out of her. A smile threatened to take Haku's face as Kagome peaked at him from under her thick lashed. She turned away blushing when their eyes connected.

* * *

><p>Kagome had never felt this alive in months, and everyone could feel the effects of it. Her family did not know what was happening but could see her blooming into the beautiful woman she once was. Her brother no longer fussed about her happiness and social life. Haku was much more talkative and open about his story. And in return, she divulged her story and life-changing adventures with him.<p>

'And…I think, I think I'm falling for him,' Kagome thought as she made her way out the door into the cool night, she spotted the God tree, 'No, I know I've fallen for him. But…Haku, he loves another. He loves Chihiro.'

And though it hurt her, Kagome understood his love very well and accepted it so. For she would relish any time she was able to spend with Haku. And she often buried herself in scrolls to find a solution to Haku's dilemma. She had offered herself many times but Haku was adamant on not forcing her to accept him out of duty.

"Haku?" Kagome whispered into the night.

There was no answer.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

"Haku!"

There was the harsh sound of a branch snapping.

With a startled gasp, Kagome lurched forward and barely caught the humanoid form of Haku as he fell from the tree.

"Oh no," She whispered glancing down at his pale face. She quickly placed his form on the ground.

There was no time left.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p>Haku touched his face with the pad of his fingertips.<p>

He now stood nearly six feet tall.

And though he did appear nearly as close to his real age, he was closer than his much more adolescent illusion.

Ordinarily, the spirit could shift back and forth between his true form and the human illusion. But no matter what form he took, he could not be seen by normal humans. An element that he dearly wished he had the countless times he gazed at his chosen charge.

'But now…' Haku stared into his reflection on the mirror of Kagome's bathroom wall. On Kagome's insistence, he shifted out of his clothes into something he saw many male humans wear. A white short sleeve shirt and long dark denim jeans that hung on his lean form. Though the miko did not point out his hair, he knew he would not fit in.

Without dashing an eyelash, his hair shortened in length until it was barely inches in length and wisped across his brow.

His cheeks were beginning to ache from smiling so much.

But it was a good pain.

He walked out of the bathroom and met the anxious Kagome. Wordless, he embraced the woman in overwhelming gratitude. Her arms tightened around him in a loving hold, he could feel each finger curl up to clench his shirt.

Kagome, feeling Haku's growing excitement reluctantly let go of the spirit and stepped back. Tears glistened in her eyes but did not fall.

Together, they walked to the door.

The Priestess of the Kohaku River Spirit watched helplessly as the spirit who had captured her heart fly away from her. She grasped desperately on the wood frame of her door, his footsteps echoing in her ears. Each step that took him farther away was a blow to her heart.

With a sob, Kagome too ran toward her own sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Haku hadn't felt such freedom in a long time as he crisscrossed through the streets of Tokyo toward the familiar walls that housed the middle school where Chihiro was.<p>

His smile grew and grew as eyes turned toward him, look at him and not through him.

His heart soared.

He wasn't sure how long he was running but it only felt like seconds as he skidded to a stop just outside the school gates. He lungs heaved for air to nourish him human case.

As he waited, he thought dearly of his miko.

Just when he was at his last breath of life, Kagome had given the ultimate sacrifice. She had vowed herself to him and him only.

He could still remember her angelic voice calling through the dense fog.

Desperately searching for him.

And upon finding him, she asked for his blessing.

At the time, he had not been able to comprehend what she had been asking but accepted. He cared for the young miko just as much as he did for Chihiro. Due to this, he blindly consented.

And he couldn't have been happier.

What he didn't count on was her enormous spiritual energy to rush through his very soul.

It was amazing, stunning, and exhilarating.

The deepest of connections was made as their very spirits and auras danced around each other.

Then he woke up.

And from a beautiful dream into a beautiful reality.

Because his familiar, his miko was so powerful.

Because she gave him more than he could have ever asked.

Because of her, he now had a human body.

A human body to hug and speak to the person he had risked it all for, Chihiro Ogino.

Haku was drawn out of his thoughts as prickling sensation touched his senses. His head snapped up and looked directly at the distinct bobbing head of Chihiro. His hand gently cradled a daisy he had taken while passing florist.

By now, he was sure his smile would permanently remain on his face.

His arm raised high in the air as he got ready to call out her name.

An arm wrapped around the small shoulders of Chihiro forcing her to lurch forward slightly. Her shocked face warped into that of happiness as Souta Higurashi spoke something to her, keeping one arm around her.

Chihiro let out a giggle and pinched Souta's cheek pulling it slightly causing the older boy to moan out in pain.

"So Chihiro-chan, you cool on coming over?"

"Yeah, we have to stop by my house first though, I-"

Chihiro stopped and turned around to face the main gate.

Souta watched as she glanced around confused as if was searching for something.

But truthfully, she did not even know what she was looking for.

She had just felt a burst of…anguish from somewhere.

Chihiro did not know how to describe it and thought she was going insane for a while.

"Chihiro-chan?"

"A-ah, it's nothing. Let's go, I think my mom made cookies!"

A delicate daisy sat abandoned on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Lost.<p>

Haku was lost.

Seeing her face, her happiness for someone else.

It brought him peace yet killed him at the same time.

'This is much worse…than knowing she cannot see me,' Haku thought faintly as he mechanically made his way toward his only remaining home, the Higuarshi Shrine.

He couldn't blame her.

He couldn't blame Souta.

He could only blame himself for being a fool.

As he made it to the foot of the Shrine steps, he was hit by a wave of sadness. His ears twitched at the sounds of whispering cries. And his own aura distorted as if in pain.

It was not his pain that did so but of Kagome's.

Being linked to her, he was very much receptive of her emotions when in close range.

Dropping his own thoughts he quickly flew up the stairs, willing his human legs to pump faster.

When he had ignored her childish requests for friendship, Kagome persisted no matter how much his actions hurt.

He confessed it all to her and she did not judge him like the prejudice humans he often encountered.

At his dying hour, she revived him and gave him a second chance at life.

When he needed comfort, she gave it all.

And when he could have given her everything, he ignorantly gave her a lame thanks and left.

He was truly a fool.

* * *

><p>Forehead pressed tightly against the rough bark of the God tree, Kagome took comfort in it's ancient aura. She had stopped sobbing minutes ago but the tears continued to pour from her eyes.<p>

Letting go, though she was not unfamiliar with the action, still hurt and even stung even more today.

'I…' Kagome couldn't even force herself to declare her love for the dragon in her thoughts because she had not reached it yet. But she held a strong connection and unwavering affection for the spirit she had gotten to know.

Enough to take joy in the fact that she had helped him achieve his goal.

Enough to cry like a love-struck teenager in front of a tree.

Wishing pitifully that he returned.

"Kagome…"

Said Miko stood still, stunned to hear the voice so soon.

Closing her eyes she bowed her head and tried to wipe away whatever pain she felt. Furiously brushing her tears away, Kagome turned around and put on a smile.

Haku deflated as took in her ragged appearance, raw eyes, tear-stained face, and most of all her broken smile.

'All my fault,' his thought echoed hauntingly.

"Kagome-" he started.

"I guess this is a goodbye?" Her voice cracked.

And anything he held at the moment did so as well.

Kagome took his silence as a confirmation and dropped her smile.

"W-well, it was…I'll miss you,"

"I won't," Haku softly confessed.

Tremors filled her.

Hands fell to steady her.

"I won't…because I won't be leaving. I am not leaving you Kagome. I made the mistake of leaving in the first place…" Haku lifted her chin to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, "But I will never leave your side ever again."


	13. Bleach: Ichigo

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't been updating lately! Finals week is closing up on me quickly and I haven't had time open between my social life and school life. But I am definitely still going to update my stories. So please don't give up on me!

I do take requests into consideration.

Returning to a normal life was definitely something Kagome Higurashi often thought about during her adventures in the Feudal Era. And she never thought she'd be able to get it back after all she'd been through.

Going back to school daily.

Passing her final examinations.

Hanging out with her friends.

Attending college at a steady pace.

It was all so…abnormal.

Normal to her was fighting an demented and enraged demon every week, getting covered in demon guts, dealing with ignorant villagers, and making it back to her time to take a math test.

Normal was gathering around a fire with all her Feudal family, enjoying the company in silence.

'Normal was Miroku's stories, Sango's sisterly affections, Kirara's feline company, Shippo's unrequited love, and Inuyasha's friendship,' Kagome looked up towards the blank dark sky that stretched across Tokyo's night life. She had lost a large part of her when she returned home a final time as the well shut behind her permanently.

But she would survive, she would live on for her family back in the Feudal Era just as they did in her absence.

Closing her eyes away from the disappointing view, the raven-haired beauty let out a relaxed breath. She knew she had a long way to go before she would fully heal.

And she was okay with that.

Because…

Kagome forced her eyes open.

Because when that door closed on her, another opened.

A path much different than the other yet they were both all the same.

"Hey, they didn't have mango so I got us a strawberry crepe instead," footsteps fell heavily on the pavement before slowing to a stop beside her.

Kagome turned to meet Ichigo Kurosaki with a pleasant smile.

Ichigo was taken back by her sad yet complacent smile and immediately felt a rising ire toward whatever had caused her to be in such a state.

Noticing the darkening glint in his eyes, Kagome reached over to rescue the crepe from Ichigo's closing fist. She took a hardy bite out of it in an unladylike manor that had Ichigo reeling in laughter.

Cheeks full and smeared with whip cream, Ichigo thought Kagome looked beautiful.

"Mmh! This tastes really good! You should try some," Kagome said with all traces of the past gone from her thoughts as she held up the treat toward her boyfriend's face.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow before leaning forward. However he ignored the raised dessert and reached his girlfriend's face to lick off the taunting white crème kissing her rosy cheeks.

Her shocked visage was priceless and encouraged him to lick the rest of the crème off her face before backing off and walking ahead of her.

"H-Hey!"

Her indignant cry had him ducking his head in laughter.

She was just too easy to tease.

Ichigo was quick to catch his girlfriend's flying figure before she crashed into him. His reflex amazed bystanders, it almost seemed to be inhuman but they quickly shook it off and continued on.

But Ichigo knew better.

Kagome knew better.

Even as she berated her boyfriend for such a perverted act. She scolded into blind ears and was silenced by his lips. Closing her eyes she unconsciously dropped the crepe to the ground and cupped his warm cheeks.

Hours could have passed and the couple would not have noticed, for they were in their own time and space.

Be as it may, they were still confined in their human bodies so they were forced to separate for air.

Their breaths mingled in a white mass of clouds in the small distance between their faces.

"You know," Ichigo whispered leaning forward once more.

"Hm?"

"You dropped the crepe," without warning, he pinched her cheeks rather painfully.

"You jerk!Ow! Ow! Let go!"

"I didn't even get to taste it!"

Kagome kicked out and missed but was successful in making him release her red cheeks.

She pouted angrily but eventually let out a smile as she took in his playful grin. She surprised him by pulling him into a hug, her small figure fitting comfortably against his taller stature.

"It's okay, the crepe wasn't that great. I have the sweetest strawberry right here!" Kagome gushed out loud purposefully.

This time, Ichigo's face turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"My name doesn't mean strawberry!"

Her laughter rang like bells through the busy streets of Tokyo and it seemed infectious as Ichigo joined her.

With his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, they continued on.

'Someday, I'll tell her,' the Death-god whispered to himself as he bathed in her powerful albeit calming aura.

'Someday, I'll tell him,' the Shikon no Tama Priestess thought snuggling into his side, feeling drawn to his powerful yet loving soul.

Someday, they would tell each other.

And they would understand each other.


	14. Thor: Thor

I do take requests.

~!~

The impact of the message had been like a bomb inside her. High Priestess Kagome was certain if the heart could shatter into a million pieces, her heart would have done so. Tears bubbled in the corners of her eyes, filled with the years she spent mastering her self control. And just like that, all reserves broke as she mourned for her love.

She could no longer make out the silhouette of Loki through her tear-veiled eyes.

"Kagome, I understand this must be hard for you. Just as it is with all of us, his family," Loki began rather smoothly as he took in the sight of the shell-shocked priestess. Even with the tears flowing down her face, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes on.

"H-how long…how long did the King specify?" Kagome managed to whisper out as she made no move to wipe away the tears from her eyes. Each tear glittered on her porcelain skin as if it held a thousand stars within its grasp.

"Eternity," Loki lied through his teeth like a skilled magician showing no faults in his illusion. He winced the slightest as another cry of grief left her for his brother, her fiancé. He did not dare touch her with the affection he held when his brother was around. But now that Thor was banished…

"Do not let your heart fade," Loki continued as he kneeled in front of the seated Kagome and reached out to grasp her shaking pale hands. Normally, Loki was not as enticingly warm as his brother Thor but rather chilling to the touch. However due to the circumstances, the very warmth of her blood of her body seemed to have disappeared making even Loki's skin warm compared to that of hers.

Loki looked down at their hands and couldn't help but marvel how their marble-like hands seemed to mold together as one. It only hardened his thoughts that they belonged for each other.

Unlike his bronze-skinned brother, Thor, who beside Kagome were polar opposites of one another. Since birth, a millennia ago, Thor and Kagome had been betrothed to each other and were promised the crown. Though there were protests at first, Thor dimmed down to adore the fiery-hearted woman.

'And it was no different for me,' Loki thought wistfully but as he recalled his banished brother, Loki's dark eyes smoldered with an unspoken jealousy for his brother. Thor had been promised Kagome and the throne, something Loki thought was highly unfair. It was not as though Loki did not have admirers as well, it was just that Loki had grown up to love the priestess, not his admirers.

He leaned forward, temped to kiss her trembling hands. Suddenly, her hands were wrenched from him.

Looking up, Loki watched with guarded eyes as Kagome ran toward Sif's open arms. And behind the female warrior was the rest of Thor's band of warriors. They were all staring intently at the knealed prince and visibly remained stiff as Loki rose slowly, never taking his eyes off Thor's fiancé.

Pursing her lips, Sif held onto the grieving priestess firmly almost as if physically putting the boundary between the prince and priestess just as Thor once did. This action got a physical grimace from the prince before it was gone the next second.

"My Prince, Mother wishes to see Priestess Kagome in their chambers," Sif informed the Prince as he came forward.

Loki paused before nodding.

"I shall drop her off then," Loki reached out to intervene but was stopped by warrior Hogun's voice.

"Father wishes to see you in the chamber below my Prince, we shall escort Kagome to Mother," Hogun said in a placate tone, nothing to irate the Prince.

"Very well," Loki clipped before turning around abruptly to make his way. All four warriors watched him carefully until he turned the corner.

"I have to get to him," Kagome muffled from her position next to Sif as they walked toward the Royal chamber that housed Mother and Father, the Queen and King.

"You have duties, Kagome," Fandral chastised despite his similar yearning.

"We all do Fandral, but we can't leave Thor on Earth, something is wrong," Sif defended with an affirmative sound from Volstag.

"But Loki will surely notice of Kagome were to disappear," Hogun added sending the group in a contemplative silence.

"I could tell Father and Mother that I will retire to my and Th…" A sniff left her," Thor's private chambers and wished to be left alone. No one is allowed there but us two, then I could make my leave," Kagome conspired.

"You'll need transport," Sif pointed out as they all stopped at the door of their destination.

"I've got it all figured out, I'll make it to Earth and tell Thor that something is going to happen and find a way to bring him back. I need you all to stay here and guard our home. I can feel something is going to happen, our planet is weeping beneath our feet," Kagome said strongly as she placed a hand on the door, "I know I can trust all of you. Pray for me, for Thor, for what's to happen."

All four warriors bowed in compliance and bid her farewell as she walked in to meet with Mother. They all glanced at each other worriedly before setting off. They had investigating to do.

With Thor gone, they were sure that Loki would make his move with Kagome and the throne.

~BREAK~

"Be safe, my friend," The Guardian, Heimdall bid as Kagome glanced back at him. He could not help but sympathize with her as she sent a beautiful smile his way before she disappeared with a bright flash of light. Heimdall would keep an eye on her once she descended upon Earth. There was no doubt that Earth was just as magnificent and dangerous as Asgard.

~BREAK~

Dressed in a flowing white dress, something fit for the High Priestess of the Nine Realms, Kagome was stared upon intently by the residents of the town. But it was not their presence that she was seeking.

Kagome could sense the earth beneath her reaching out to her to connect. And despite how much she wanted to help and learn from this world, she needed to find Thor and make sure he was alright. She needed to bring him home.

From his place a top a cushioned chair within the laboratory of Jane Foster's, Thor froze stiff alarming the other three residents. He stood up briskly surprising Jane, Darcy and Erik from their own seats.

"Thor? Is something the matter?" Jane asked worriedly and excitedly at the concentrated furrow of his eyebrows. Then his face lit up magnificently, adding more glamour to his handsome presence.

"She is here," Thor proclaimed happily and rather loudly.

"Who?" Darcy and Erik chimed confused.

"My chosen bride, Kagome!" He enthusiastically shook Darcy's shoulders causing the intern to melt in bliss.

"She, she should not be here. Something must be wrong," Thor's whole mood took a 180 before he dashed outside.

"Thor, wait! You don't even know where she is!" Jane exclaimed as the three quickly followed after the alien.

"We are connected, I can sense her," Thor shouted back as he crisscrossed through the small town toward the center, nearly running into cars on the way. Angry shouts blazed the trail behind him but he did not care, his love had followed him to Earth.

"My love," Kagome whispered happily as she spotted the fabled god of thunder, Thor heading toward her at an alarming speed.

Spectators watched as an amazingly handsome man ran up toward the goddess-like woman and embraced her furiously. The scene almost seemed surreal, cinematic at most as the two gods met in a loving kiss. They watched shamelessly in awe, jealousy, in an array of emotions as they kissed.

Kagome broke away from the Thor to catch a breath but was quickly pulled into another kiss by the eager prince. The second was just as exhilarating as the first but shorter as they parted.

"You came," Thor said in a lower tone as he took in her wonderful beauty and swollen lips.

"I will follow wherever you go my King," Kagome replied as she pressed her forehead against his in relief. She fought the urge to cry in happiness as she was embraced by Thor.

"I was not crowned," Thor replied with a deep sadness in his eyes that spoke for more than just the crown.

"YOU are my King, my love, my Thor," Kagome said sternly yet lovingly, "you do not need a crown for that. Just my heart."

"And you, my Queen. I will gift you with my heart a million times over if I could."

Thor leaned in to kiss Kagome once more.

"Wow, she's totally hot," Darcy said as she took a picture with her phone to put on facebook along with Thor's smiling picture.

"Darcy! Don't do that, that's invasion of privacy," Jane scolded even though she mentally took a picture at the sight as well.

"Pff, you guys are totally staring too," Darcy replied as she pocketed her phone, "so I'm bettin' that she's from where Thor came from, or they're both from the crazy house. Whever they're from, I want to go if all the people there are just as hot as they are."


	15. Halo: John117

John-117 had never felt so defeated and clueless in his life since he was a young child. Strangers swarmed him from all sides like a massive flood of Brutes and Elites. The buzz they made rang in his ears painfully, almost making him wish he did not have advanced hearing. He had been in tight spaces before, considering he wore his Spartan suit nearly his whole life, but he had never felt as crowded as now. However his inner turmoil remained unseen on his solid calculating face. His massive 7 foot frame towered over all the other people, silver scars littered across his deathly pale skin nearly making them invisible to the naked eye. Dark brown hair a couple inches long sat atop his head inches above narrowed eyes.

Since the war had ended, John had literally been at a dead end for the past year. Being passed around like an unwanted toy soldier, no one having the gall to tell him that his services were un-needed. But he knew that no one wanted to cross the ex-Spartan Master Chief. That was until Johnson had told him straight up to retire, that John should go out and live the life that he had been deprived of.

But what they all did not realize was that Reach was his home, War was his life. That was what they made him to be.

'Home has never felt so…far,' John thought critically as he clenched the duffle bag he possessed, his only possession. Before he had even gotten on a shuttle toward Earth, he had mapped out the terminal he would be leaving from, the shuttle he would be taking, and the terminal he would be entering. He had all the exits and entrances in his mind, all the emergency exits and escape routes should he be needing them. Yet all of it seemed like they would do him no good.

Especially now.

He missed the comforting, enclosing space of his suit.

He missed Cortana's occasional interruptions.

But there was nothing he could do now.

He was obsolete.

"Just give this a chance, you never know what you will discover," John remembered Johnson telling him just before he big him farewell.

John was all about taking chances.

But he wasn't sure if this was a chance he really wanted to take.

"John?" A female voice carried into his ear at a rather close proximity.

Blinking, John diverted his sharp eyes down at a five foot five petite woman in a yellow sundress looking up at him at a close distance. She did not seem moved or bothered by his blatant and calculating stare, as if she had been subject to such a glare before.

John realized that he had yet to answer her inquiry and simply nodded his head in response.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I was hoping you were John or else this would be a really embarrassing conversation. I mean, there aren't that many seven foot, pale-as-hell giants, as John so eloquently put it," the woman rambled with a hint of a foreign accent and genuine humor and happiness in her eyes as she held out a hand for the man.

Kagome nearly gasped out loud at how warm John's hand was as it completely wrapped around her tinier hand. For a man who was so pale, he was like a heater.

"Oh! Silly me, my name is Kagome Higurashi and you'll be staying with me until you're all ready to fly off on your own," Kagome said cheerfully as she shook their hands rather vigorously, "Avery told me lots about you, but I'm going to enjoy our time together."

John fought the small twitch that threatened to overtake the corners of his mouth, he had never felt the urge to smile in a long time. And it was quite frightening that such a small woman could entice such a reaction from him on their first meeting.

Yet at the same time, within a few seconds with her, he forgot all about the cramped space of the terminal and it's loud chatter.

Just who was this woman?

Kagome stole a glance at the pale soldier beside her and hide the sad glimmer in her eyes. When she agreed to house and help the Spartan, she wasn't quite sure what to expect.

The priestess froze in embarrassment and flushed a royal red as John caught her staring. Sputtering out nonsense, Kagome turned away and quickened her pace toward her parked car.

A small sound barely echoed into her ear from behind her.

It took her a while to realize that John had laughed.

A pleasant smile stretched across her face.

Maybe everything would turn out alright after all.


	16. Twilight: Jacob, slight Billy

Sorry for the late update ;-;

Twilight

Mr. Billy Black was having a great day today. Well technically, the day had just begun wonderfully and he had a feeling the day would end just as well, if not more.

Father and son sat across from each other on the small table, both shoveling in burnt eggs into their greedy mouths in the same equal fashion. From their posture to their groans of appreciation, they were almost exactly alike.

Then knocking sounds rang through the house forcing them from their rather low rated meal to face the hallway that led to the entrance. They both remained where they were as if waiting for the person at the door to shout out their name but only received another set of knocks.

"Hello?" A light voice muffled through the wood of the door as the knocking stopped.

Seeing as his son was reluctant to leave his food, the elder Black rolled away from the table and made his way toward the door.

"Coming!" Billy shouted out just in case the person decided to leave.

"Thanks Pops," Jacob said through his eggs.

Billy chuckled as he imagined his late wife and two daughters scolding Jacob for talking with this mouth open.

With little trouble, Billy opened the door to face the woman on the other side.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" Billy asked, unfamiliar with the woman due to the large white sun hat that covered her face even from his angle on his wheelchair.

"Good morning to you as well, I am looking for an old friend," A tan hand, though it paled in comparison to the complexion of the Quileute tribe, reached up to grasp the hem of the hat, "Though I believe he will have a hard time recognizing me with his crusty old eyes."

A lovely bright smile met Billy that had him gasping in surprise. Before him was the woman he grew to love before and after his marriage to his wife. Though he had never acted upon it, even before he even knew his wife, they both shared a deep relationship. Something that simmered down into a friendship once his children were born. But that didn't mean, he didn't have his moments when he wondered what could have happened.

Kagome giggled as Billy gaped, resembling a suffocating fish.

Jacob heard the conversation from the kitchen/dining room and nearly choked on his eggs in laughter at what the woman had said. But to him, the voice seemed rather young for someone who said they were an old friend of his dad. Worry and curiosity filled him as he had yet to hear his dad answer back and Jacob could hear his heart rate increasing. But he did not smell fear, so the Alpha shape shifter made his way toward the front door.

There, he was stumped out of his mind as he spotted a very attractive Asian woman kneeling to hug his father tightly. He could smell the tears in his father's and woman's eyes. He watched as her eyes slowly rose toward his.

Recognition filled her eyes as she took him in.

"Oh, sniff sniff, Kagome, this is my boy Jacob. You remember him," Jacob could barely hear his father.

"Kagome…" Jacob whispered as he stood frozen in his spot.

"How could I not? The last time I saw him, he was crying into my dress begging me not to go."

Her voice was like honey and he had never heard anything so heavenly.

Jacob swallowed heavily as she walked towards him, his fists clenched painfully as he resisted the urge to reach over and hug her tightly.

"You know, I still have booger stains on that dress," her laughter was like bells chiming in the wind, "Come here."

He had never felt so happy in his life as the smaller woman pulled him into a hug with strength that he had not expected from the petite woman. His arms immediately wrapped around her in an iron hold, though he was careful not to crush her.

Kagome let out a nervous laugh as Jacob buried his into her hair and neck, he took in deep breaths and she knew that he was marking her. Considering that they were hugging with both their backs against the walls of the hall, Kagome was able to crane her neck to look at Billy.

"Ummm…Jacob? I know you missed me, but you're cooking me with your body," Kagome said as she pat his back in good nature.

She was not able to get a response from him.

"Jacob!" Billy shouted forcing Jacob out of his day dreams.

"Huh? OH!" Jacob jumped back but not without reluctance away from the confused woman. He immediately felt shame for practically molesting her but did not regret his actions.

"Ahem, well, that was more of a welcome than I expected," Jacob's face dropped immediately feeling guilty, "But I love it nonetheless," Kagome quickly recovered as she spotted the kick-puppy look.

"Aha…yeah…" Jacob said as he began staring again.

Kagome glanced at Billy with a quizzical stare as he in turn stared at his son with a critical look.

Realizing what was happening Billy looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. He knew there was a reason why Kagome was able to capture the hearts of all the men in his family. And he could not help but feel a tiny trickle of envy for his son. From infant to men, Kagome had watched each potential Alpha grow and live his life. And it seemed like a Black trait for all the boys to develop an affinity for her. Kagome had deep connections with the Quileute tribe, specifically to the Blacks. How it came to be was a mystery to the current generations.

For the first time in history, a Black had imprinted on Kagome Higurashi and he just fell into the deep end, hard. An opportunity, his ancestors and father yearned for in their prime years.

"Well, now that introductions are in place. Why don't you join us for breakfast?" Billy chirped happily as he ushered the woman toward the kitchen.

"Breakfast! I brought breakfast for all of you. Where are the twins? Rachael and Rebecca?"

"Ahh, they're both off in college. They're not due to visit for a while, but you're more than welcome to stay until they do…and even more," Billy was quick to make a point.

Laughing Kagome walked out of the house.

Surprisingly, Jacob had stayed back but the magic Kagome had pulled on his was still there.

Billy reached over and grasped his son's hand.

"Dad…I just…"

"I know. And I know for a fact that the both of you are meant to be," Billy said in a fatherly tone as he released his son's hand before reaching up to smack his son's arm, "You lucky dog, you're going to need those powers of yours to keep up with Kagome."

"Wh-wait, what? She knows? Does she know? Dad!" Jacob asked in frustration as his dad just laughed and wheeled out to help carry the large amounts of food that Kagome had brought.

Peering outside, Jacob smiled as his heart skipped a beat as he watched his dad and his imprint fool around outside be her car.

Then his stomach rumbled without discretion at the large food tins she pulled out from the trunk. He could smell the foreign dishes from where he stood.

Taking in a large breath, his stomach rumbled in agreement once more.

'Yeah…definitely a keeper,' Jacob thought as he ran out to offer his help. He couldn't wait to show her off to the rest of his pack.


	17. Dark Knight: Bruce Wayne

"You know, you're lucky that my schedule is just as crazy as yours," the blue-eyed woman teased as she caught the Prince of Gotham off guard in his own office. Luckily, she had not walked in on him making out with a super model like she often teased Bruce about not that he would ever do it. Or at least she hoped.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure you deliberately set your life to match mine," Bruce Wayne said with a smirk as he stood up, "Admit it, we are perfect for each other."

Kagome Higurashi rolled her eyes promptly at his response but still walked around his desk to embrace him warmly. It had been almost a week since she had last talked to him and as much as she'd hate to confess out loud, she missed him dearly. But apparently, Bruce had no shame or pride in doing the same.

"I missed you," Bruce whispered into her ear that lacked any of his lavish and exuberant playboy persona. Kagome's lips twitched the slightest as she hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too."

Okay so maybe she did confess her affections once in a while.

"You have no idea how boring it is without you around. Sesshomaru has been driving me through the roof with all the stuff he's been piling on me,"

Fine, but it wasn't her fault that Bruce's piercing stare forced her to practically diarrhea from the mouth.

Kagome opened her mouth to continue babbling about who knows what but stopped.

How could she have missed it?

From far, she could not tell but now that she was only inches from him, the liveliness in his eyes weren't there.

Taking her silence in stride, Bruce realized that Kagome had figured out his inner turmoil. He fell back in his seat without another sound and buried his face into one of his hands.

Pursing her lips, Kagome let out a deep breath through her nose at his fallen appearance. She felt sympathy for the Dark Knight but knew the choices he made brought him where he was.

Kneeling before him, she calmly placed her palms on his knees and rubbed them silently with the pads of her thumbs.

Rachael was dating.

But what hurt Bruce was the fact that she had began doing so without telling him.

After she had promised to wait for him.

Promised to be there for him and him only.

And as much as she hated to say it, Bruce had chosen Rachael as his anchor and difference between the Batman, The Player Wayne, and Bruce.

Not her.

Kagome held back her bitter smile as she stared down at her knees beside his shiny shoes. What a pair they made.

A priestess who struggled to live a normal life in her abnormal world.

An avenger who struggled to live an abnormal life in his normal world.

Tears gathered in her eyes involuntarily for them both.

Worlds apart yet so similar in their plights.

"Kagome?" Bruce called worriedly as he spotted her tears, he wasn't sure why she was weeping.

And then he was caught off guard as she reached up to embrace him around the neck.

They continued to remain silent, Kagome holding on steadily until she felt his shoulders slump slowly. Loosening her hold, the priestess pulled back the slightest to rest her cheek against that of Bruce.

But not everything lasted forever.

"Did you know?"

Kagome was forced back and held at arms length away by Bruce. She searched his eyes carefully but was hurt to see them heavily guarded.

"…Yes"

His fingers dug into her shoulders painfully, enough to leave bruises but she didn't give as much as a flinch. Until he asked his next question.

"Is she happy?"

Kagome was hesitant in responding.

"Yes."

His arms fell to his sides.

'I'm still here!' Kagome screamed in her mind with a burning jealously.

Bruce failed to see what Kagome and Alfred saw as bright as day. Rachael loved Bruce, but only one side of him. She was a simply girl who wanted a simple life, not Batman. Kagome cherished Rachael as she did Sango, they both held distinct personality but still held a common trait. They couldn't accept anything beyond what they knew. Upon befriending Sango, the demon slayer had definitely opened up to the idea of a neutral ground between humans and demons but was still wildly prejudiced. How could she not? She had been raised since birth to believe all demons were evil. Rachael was one of the most kindest, strongest and accepting women Kagome had the pleasure to know. But she did not do well with the unorthodox and the things beyond normalcy.

And because of that, Rachael only promised to be with Bruce once he stopped needing Batman.

But she and Kagome both knew, that he would never stop needing him.

"Harvey is a great guy Bruce, he will take care of her," Kagome soothed and spoke true. She had met Dent and was very much impressed by his personality and beliefs. He would be good for Rachael, more than Bruce could ever give her.

Bruce's hands fisted by his side.

"…I just have to wait," Bruce mumbled to himself, "She'll wait…"

Kagome's heart cracked the slightest.

"…Right?" Bruce sought out her support.

How could she not give it?

Sucking in her selfish thoughts and desires, Kagome met Bruce's eyes with a smile.

"Of course, she'll always wait for you," Kagome responded feeling hollow inside.

Harvey had waited for Rachael.

Rachael had waited for Bruce.

Bruce was waiting for Batman.

Batman was waiting for peace.

'But who is waiting for me?' she thought faintly.

"I had looked up this Harvey Dent guy…big ambition…lives with Rachael…" Kagome watched Bruce's lips move animatedly but she only caught clips of what he said. He seemed to miss her thoughts in his own planning.

His phone went off putting a halt to the one-sided conversation.

Kagome watched as Bruce looked at the caller ID and visibly brighten.

He shot Kagome a mega watt smile that had her swooning.

"Hey Rachael!"

A second into listening and watching Bruce call to Rachael, Kagome slowly made her way onto her feet. Brushing the nonexistent dust from her knees, Kagome picked up her belongings and made her way to the door without a word.

"Wait a minute Rachael, Kag. Kagome!" Bruce called out standing with a puzzled look as his best friend made to leave. He was taken back as she shot him one of the most distant smiles he had ever seen on her.

Then she left without a word.

"Tell Kagome I said hi…Bruce! Is Kagome there? Bruce!" Rachaels voice filtered from his phone in his hand.

He had seen that look before.

In the mirror every day.

Lucius Fox then walked in with a folder in his hand and a steeled look. As Rachael called out once more from the phone, Bruce watched as Lucius glanced at the phone before shaking his head the slightest.

What was he missing?


	18. Pan's Labyrinth: El Fauno

"Fauno, why are you here so soon?" A delicate voice echoed through the enchanted forest. However instead of eliciting haunting shivers to any listener, it brought comfort like a loving lullaby.

"The little fool did not listen, ate like petulant pig," the large and dark Faun hissed angrily as he continued his trek forward.

"It is not wise to speak of the Princess so," the voice continued, almost like a blanket on the Faun's shoulders.

"The Princess would not act so foolishly and eat the food at the Child-Eater's domain," El Fauno did not have to move the thick branches in his way as they mysteriously creaked and bent to move out of the way. Ahead, was a field where a luminous and warm glow illuminated the opening. Flowers unseen anywhere else littered the lush grassy floor. There was no sun, no day but the light was just as intense.

"She is a child, a starved child," the Faun could now feel the breath whispering across his ear as a solid and soft hand landed on his lower back. The fingers gently traced the lines and symbols lining his hide as the owner walked around his tall form to face him, "You are over-reacting my love. Your worry for her safety turned to anger."

A giggle escaped past power pink lips as plump cheeks lifted to push sapphire kissed irises into half moons. The Faun had let out a grunt and scrunched his face up in contemplation. Still seeing the tension in his form, the ethereal female lifted both pale hands to cup his face. But seeing as she was quite short, the Faun kneeled down comfortably to be eye level with her shoulders. He preened internally as she smiled at him and cupped his face lovingly. Her touches were sensual and light as they traced up from his jaw line to cheeks.

"All is not lost my love," She continued as she leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead between the two swirls adorning his forehead.

An odd purr rumbled and warmth spread from her fingers to her toes.

"Kagome," The Faun drawled out as he buried his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder. Her touches were one of the very few things that he could feel through his wooden hyde. His rough finger tips traced down her hands on his face to her shoulders before sliding down to rest of her hips. Her thin white dress failed to insulate her warmth as it seeped through the fabric to warm his fingers.

"She still needs the third task," Kagome reminded the magnificent creature kneeling before her. At his slight reluctance, Kagome could not help but smile sadly. The loss of the princess was one of the most catastrophic events the underworld had experienced and everyone had felt it. Especially the royal family and the main guardian of the princess, El Fauno. And now that there was a chance to bring her back, El Fauno was almost breaking under the pressure. The Princess almost died up on the Earth, and El Fauno blamed himself inwardly.

"Mistakes happen," Kisses rained down from the Faun's forehead to the tip of his animalistic nose, "but we must move on."

Eyes met in an intense stare before lips met half way.

Seconds passed before they parted to take in a needed breath.

"You must go back to Earth," the Faun stood back up to stand over the mysterious creature that dwelled in the enchanted forest, "bring the Princess back, and return to me."

"I will be back soon," he rasped as he forced himself to let go and return to the tree line. He looked back and dedicated to memory the sight of Kagome standing alone in the middle of the clearing, the light surrounding her in an embrace.

He would be back, if only for her.


	19. Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow

"Jack, I want to help. Take me with you," the exotic looking woman insisted as she helped Jack dress in an impeccable in uniform for his duty on the East Indian Trading Co. Her fingers worked nimbly but even a child could see that they shook in anxiety. Lightly tanned hands warm to the touch fell a top her more petite fingers as they tried to smooth out a nonexistent wrinkle.

Jack swooped down to calm her lips from spewing any more worries. As he broke away from her an uncontrolled sob left her as tears fell. Jack was a wildly accepted and respected Captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge. However days ago, he had been informed that he was to take aboard slaves and ship them across the oceans. As mandated by his profession, he could not plain out refuse his superior so he accepted the assignment and came home to confront his disapproval of slavery to his fiancé. His lovely Kagome, a beautiful Asian royal from one of the Asian islands, understood him perfectly.

And so they planned his escape from taking the slaves to their destination. Jack hoped if his plan worked, the slaves would be dropped off somewhere of unknown location and freed while he returned with his head to be wed to Kagome. And sensing the danger, Kagome was adamant on leaving with him. Though it was not odd to see Kagome travel with him as she had done so in the past, this Endeavour would be far too dangerous despite her skills in battle.

"My love, I cannot lose you," Jack whispered as he wiped away her tears calmly even though within his thoughts and emotions raged wildly like a freak storm.

"I can't lose you," Kagome repeated back as she stroked his clean shaven jaw, "come back. You hear me? You better come back to me."

"Not even death could take me away," was his last promise.

Kagome stood comatose at the docks of the shipyard. Dry tear stains adorned her cheeks but she no longer cried, she felt nothing was left within her. With the last tear was any hope of living on. A black pearl enclosed delicately in silver glistened ominously against her pale skin. Her once lightly tanned skin that separated her from the rest of the woman was now sickly pale. Her waves of onyx hair was now limp and dull as it was piled haggardly on her head. Instead of the beautiful dresses that adorned her closet given by her fiancé, Kagome wore a simple white dress.

The woman was a shell to what she once was.

Jack was gone.

Jack Sparrow had been caught in his escape.

A month or two after his departure, Lord Beckett had come to her door and told her that her fiancé had been all a sham and a lie. He boldly told her that Jack had been a pirate all along and that his title and accomplishments were stripped away. That she, Kagome would be best off to find another suitable male.

Kagome was in shock and disgust. Lord Cutler Beckett was one of Jack's most esteemed colleagues that visited her and Jack numerous times for a meal. Before Jack, he had tried courting her many times but was always rejected by her brothers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. And now here he was, telling her that his colleague and her fiancé was a lying and cheating pirate and offering himself as a fiancé instead!

Because she had been too much in shock then, Sesshomaru who had been present at the time escorted Lord Beckett to the study to discuss the specifics with stiff courtesy.

"If you jump, I will save you from drowning to only kill you myself for your stupidity," Sesshomaru's dry tone cut through the silent air of twilight.

If it had been another time and place, Kagome would have laughed. But she could not pull herself to feel anything. She did not think even Death could save her from the sorrow she felt.

An elegantly pale hand reached from behind her to grasp her hand and pull her away from the edge.

"Come, we must move on now," Sesshomaru said in a much more low and calming tone that held every ounce of love he held for his sibling.

"Jack," Kagome could only whisper.

A grim look passed over Sesshomaru's eyes as he looked out at the daunting sea almost as if he could see Jack Sparrow. He had been guarded the first time Jack had come around to ask for permission to court Kagome, as was natural as Kagome's guardian, but he approved of that man more than he would have anyone else. It was to no one's guess that Jack would be taken away from their world because he had morals and beliefs that transcended beyond everyone else.

Lord Beckett was a fool to think that they would believe any word he had said. If Jack was truly who they knew him to be, he would be out there living and surviving.

'But there is no telling when he will be able to come back to Kagome,' Sesshomaru thought as he began guiding his half dead sister towards a waiting sailing ship. If Jack was to ever return, he would never find the Taisho family here ever again. Sesshomaru was going to save his sister, and that meant taking her away from where all her happiest memories were formed and where she died that day.

'We have a lifetime to wait, but you only have your human years to find us Sparrow,' Sesshomaru thought as he helped his sister lie down carefully.

By miraculous thinking, Jack and Gibbs had been able to free the Black Pearl from its blasted confinement in the bottle. And with a new crew, they had been sailing for almost five months. Captain Jack Sparrow had been unable to take a drink from the fountain of youth,

'Though it is quite a morbid process,' Jack thought with a grimace that had Gibbs by his side sending him a questioning look.

But what mattered was that he now knew where it was and how to find it should he ever need it.

Jack looked down and fingered the lace fabric tied around his wrist. It was a piece of the dress Angelica had worn the first time Jack had laid eyes on her at the party. It held just as many memories as it had embroideries. Déjà vu and nostalgia filled him before a bitter truth crawled up. She had been Black Beard's Daughter and gotten him into a damn bloody mess, not that he wasn't able to flip it around on all his conspirators because after all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow. But he had to leave her on the island.

She could not be trusted anymore, no matter how much affection they had for each other. And Jack suspected his feelings ran much deeper and truer than anything Angelica had ever felt.

With a flustered sigh he gently pulled the binding holding the lace on his wrist and held it out as it flapped wildly against the wind. With a last look, he let it slip through his fingers and flutter away quickly. It flew away just as fast as Angelica had switched between his, her father's, and her own agenda.

"Bloody no end to her," Jack mumbled out loud bitterly as he thought of her luscious curves. Her fiery temper that seemed to be reflected by her wild yet alluring hair and beautiful sapphire eyes—wait. Angelica didn't have blue eyes.

Jack's eyes scrunched up in thought before a dark aura settled over him.

"Something wrong Jack?" Gibbs voiced his worry. He wondered if Angelica's prompt disposal was affecting Jack more than he let on. After all, he loved her right?

"Hmmm…there is most definitely something wrong. There is no bottle of rum in me hand, take the wheel Master Gibbs for I shall go down and remedy this situation at once," Jack said with a golden smile and sauntered down the stairway.

Gibbs sighed, he sometimes never understood his good friend.

Black hair, blue eyes, and a glistening black pearl.

All three a long forgotten memory that haunted him since the day he had let go of Angelica's dress strip.

"Kagome," Jack whispered into his empty Captain's room. He remembered everything now and it had done nothing but hinder him and his role as Captain on the Black Pearl.

The Black Pearl, the reinstated name of his Queen Anne's Revenge in memory of his fiancé. Someone he had been desperate to get a hold of after his deal with Davy Jones. But by the time he had the power and resources to do so, problem after problem forced him to push back his quest until, he just forgot.

His heart now felt as empty as it did long ago and not even the thought of Angelica or any other woman stirred anything. Only the small clips of memory of his dear Kagome had his breath taken away or his heart fluttering in remembrance. How could he have forgotten her, forgotten everything they had been though?

Sitting up, Jack made his way toward his bottle of rum.

He would not be getting sleep this night.

In the drawers of her table beside her bed held her most dearest possessions. But beyond that, a small hidden compartment held the one ring that made her live and die again every time she touched it. The Black Pearl engagement ring that Jack Sparrow had given to her on a hot summer day on their patio.

As she lounged in a chair on her balcony, her hands grasped in a white knuckle hold the latest book published about one of the greatest pirates of this century, Jack Sparrow.

Long ago when she read the first book published about the legends of Jack Sparrow, she had fallen into depression and a crying fit until both her brothers had to pry the book from her hands bruised hands.

Kagome looked down at the book and realized her death grip on it and forced her fingers to go limp.

'I have moved on,' she repeated her thoughts but in reality, she had not. She had long since progressed from her depression and have done well to returning closer to who she once was. She had even tried to love others but felt only disgust in herself. But she would not go out to seek Jack anymore. She had tried for three years but always wound up with a cold trail or a look of sympathy. After all the heart breaking rumors of his infidelity and libido with whores and women, she had finally broken down to believe that he no longer loved her.

A gasp left her as a pain streaked across her chest forcing her to hold her breath for a moment. A pale hand fisted at the night dress covering her chest. Shuttered breaths echoed through her empty room. Despite her immortality, she still felt pain and the whisper of death. She had given herself to him and could have given him much more.

But now, she had nothing. After shamefully running away from her only home to chase after a man that her family no longer believed in, Kagome felt too much remorse to return.

So she found an island and named it her new residence.

Not a home.

Not a haven.

But a jail and a reminder to her failures.

Another streak of pain had her falling out of her chair and onto the cold unforgiving floor.

And it would seem that she would die alone.

A whisper left her lips before she succumb to a quiet sleep on her bed.

"Jack…come back to me,"

Jack jerked back to slam his back painfully into the cushion of his chair of the charting room. He had fallen asleep due to exhaustion while planning the new route. But now all that filled his head was the echo of Kagome's pained gasps and plea for him.

Clenching his teeth in pain, Jack grasped his head to try and clear the pain away. He hadn't felt this much pain since Black Beard nearly burned his enchanted doll with a candle.

'Come back to me…'

'Jack…'

'Jack…come back…'

Kagome's cries was something he never wished to experience ever again.

As the whispers finally dimmed down after what seemed like hours, Jack was shocked to feel his cheeks moist. Forcing his eyes open, Jack pulled his bottle of rum close to him and could see his reflection. Tears mixed with the black charcoal of his eyes created streaks of black running down both cheeks.

With an angered yell he threw the bottle of rum viciously against the wall. The loud clatter did nothing to ease his anger at himself, at Beckett, at the world.

Slamming his fists down on the map, Jack hung his head with a growl. With a couple heaves of the sea wind filtering in from the open windows, he calmed his figure. Opening his eyes he gazed lazily at the map. His stare landed on one single dot on the map. The size of the island was infinitesimal but almost double the size of the godforsaken island he had been left on multiple times. He ignored it and sat down to continue charting his course. But his eyes kept trailing and straining on that one island.

Shaking his head once again, Jack pulled out the compass he had received of Tia Dalma and hesitated to use it since it had been going wildly for the past few days.

"Not much to lose now," Jack mumbled before opening the compass quickly as if it hurt to touch it. The arrow spun around twice before stopping in one direction. Narrowing his eyes, Jack followed the course of the arrow and was faced with the same island once again.

Interesting.

'Jack…'

Said Jack jumped as he heard the whisper right next to his ear woven with sadness. Looking around wildly, Jack swallowed the lump in his throat before reaching over the desk to grab the compass and promptly run out of the room.

"Okay I'm going!" Jack yelled out startling the night crew on deck.

Kagome's fingers tightened around the ring in her hand as she moaned into her pillow.


	20. Card Captor Sakura: Yue, Yukito

Hie eyes were cold.

His gaze unwavering.

He captivated her more than she would have liked.

Maybe that was why she always prayed each night to see him again.

To just catch a glimpse of his long silver hair that glistening under the moon light.

Or to feel the cool feathers of his expanse wings brushing against her cheeks just one more time.

Kagome stood under the glare of the full moon, seeing nothing yet everything.

Beneath her feet was the cool ocean but she walked on top as if a glass floor separated her from the watery depths.

She wiggled her toes experimentally as she felt the water sway and lapse beneath her feet.

It was a strange sensation.

A sudden gust of wind forced her to lift her arms to cover her face for protection.

She could faintly hear wings flapping in a slow hypnotizing rhythm.

Then the wind died down, her long raven hair falling downwards to cover her in a black veil.

"Kagome," A deep baritone voice hummed, echoing off unseen walls.

The guardian of the Shikon no Tama froze in shock as the voice literally warmed her to the bone.

Hesitant yet curious, she let her arms drop and was caught in the gaze of an angel.

Dressed impeccably in one of the most finely made clothing she has ever seen was a man with large snow white wings.

He reminded her very much of the stoic Lord of the West, Sesshomaru.

Both were of impressive stature and presence, they both had silky silver hair that made her green with envy.

And they both had the steely gaze that had her catching her breath.

But they were also different, unlike Sesshomaru, this angel looked at her differently.

There was a glimmer of…passion and intensity behind his stare that Kagome never had been the recipient of.

Instead of feeling frightened like she thought she would be, Kagome was drawn in immediately and took an unconscious step forward.

And by the time she realized her actions, she was then frightened that she would scare away the man. But he remained standing a few feet in front of her with the same stare.

Swallowing heavily, Kagome took the extra steps forward.

Something flashed silver in the corners of her eyes causing her to jump back.

Kagome looked down and to her sides frantically and realized that his wings had fluttered momentarily. Blushing in embarrassment, Kagome looked back up to see a new emotion in his eyes.

Humor.

Her face warmed up even more.

He was laughing at her!

She pushed back the urge to pout and once again moved forward.

Once she was only a foot or two away, Kagome wrung her fingers together nervously at her chest as she looked up at him.

Kagome was startled when she realized she could not speak as she tried to open her mouth to say a hello. She panicked until something cool pressed against the hollow of her cheeks. Blinking Kagome saw a long pale wrist and followed it up to the angel.

"Wha…?" Kagome voicelessly worded.

"It's been so long," the angel suddenly spoke leaning downwards toward her face.

"So…long?"

"Can you feel it?" He was now whispering and Kagome had to strain to hear him over her the thumping of her erratic heartbeat.

Then he slid the hand that was on her cheek down to her chest. The sensuality in his touch had Kagome gasping for a breath. His hand stopped to enclose around her fisted hands, he gently pried one of her hands free to guide it toward his own chest.

And just like that, she could feel his heart as well.

This time Kagome actually stepped closer consciously.

His heart beat strongly and warmed her to the touch, but what captivated her was that their hearts strummed in sync.

A feather light kiss landed on the corner of her lips.

"Our hearts recognize one another as a whole," Kagome didn't have the will to disagree, "Remember me and we will meet again."

Kagome was speechless.

"Do you promise?"

How could she promise a stranger something she didn't have?

"I promise," she worded before she realized it…and she meant every word of it.

He smiled, and her world seemed perfect.

"Miss Higuarshi, please read the next portion of the text," Mr. Takahashi gently commanded from his spot at the front of the class.

Silence.

Students blinked and looked towards the hunched figure of Miss Higuarshi.

"Miss Higuarshi!"

Shocked out of her thoughts, Kagome Higuarshi shot out of her chair with the book tightly clenched in her hands.

"I'm sorry I forgot to do my math homework but I just didn't understand it!" Kagome shouted with a blush that stretched down her neck.

The class broke out in laughter and Mr. Takahashi let a humorous smile slip before his stare turned stern.

"I realize that math is quite stressing, but you should have tried nonetheless instead of not doing it at all Miss Higuarshi. And seeing as you still have a lunch period to do it, I expect you to do so. But for now, please focus on what I am teaching today. This is Japanese literature class if you have forgotten," the middle-aged teacher said with a gleam of humor.

"I-I. I'm sorry!" Kagome bowed quickly and meshed her face into her book eliciting another round of laughter from her fellow high school classmates.

She moaned pitifully into the pages of the story and felt like crying.

There was a tap on her waist forcing her to pull away from her hiding spot.

Kind hazel eyes framed by large oval glasses looked up at her with a gentleness that calmed her.

"We are on the first paragraph of page fifty," He spoke warmly with an understanding smile.

Blushing Kagome quickly flipped toward the correct page and began reading as the teacher shushed the class.

When she finished her excerpt, she fell on her chair with a relieved sigh. Putting down her book gently, Kagome turned to face the boy who had helped her. He was looking at her with the same smile.

She smiled back brightly and whispered a thanks.

Yukito was taken back as the girl he helped smiled beautifully at him. A light blush powdered his pale cheeks as she thanked him happily. Ever since she had transferred in half way through the semester, Yukito had always had an eye on her. She was quite beautiful and charming, and quick to make friends. And though she shared the same schedule, they had never spoken to one another. Something Touya teased him about mercilessly after Yukito had admitted his crush on Kagome Higuarshi.

And as he admired her, he did not realize his smile slipped into a smaller and more complacent smile as his stare intensified.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the boy she often heard others call Yukito looked at her with a stare that she recognized. The stare of the Angel of her dreams.

And like that, they both stared at one another for the rest of the period, which was coincidentally 5 more minutes.

There was no awkward air around them, only recognition.

It was just like breathing to them.

Then Kagome was jarred awake from the trance as an acquaintance shook her shoulder lightly as the bell chimed.

"Kagome-chan, let's go get lunch before it gets crowded!"

"A-ah, okay," Kagome said dazed as she packed her belongings away quickly. Standing up to follow her friend, Kagome hesitated the slightest before looking back Yukito. He was blinking and looked just as confused as her.

"Thank you Yukito-san, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't save me," Kagome said with a smile and bowed before heading out with Yukito staring after her.

'She knows my name…' he thought with a blush and a smile.

'She knows us more than you realize…' a distant voice whispered.

'Wh-what was that?' Yukito thought alarmed as he looked around frantically. His heart had skipped a beat when he heard the second thought. No one was looking at him or seemed speaking towards him. So who had spoken to him?

"Hey Yukito! Let's go eat by the fence. The gaki forgot to take her lunch and I have to give it to her," A familiar voice called out from the classroom door.

All thoughts of the second voice disappeared as Yukito went up to greet his best friend Touya.

"So I heard you helped Kagome-chan today, good job!" Touya roughly patted the embarrassed Yukito on the shoulder.

"A-ah, yeah…" he answered sheepishly.

"Nice! Now all you have to do it tell her you all about yourself and that you like her!"

"What! Let's not get ahead of ourselves!"

Yukito looked around hoping Kagome was not around.

"Yeah you're right, your monster appetite might scare her away."

Touya snickered deviously.

"!"


	21. Lord of the Rings: WitchKing of Angmar

Tears streaked her face like beautiful scars, to be seen and kept as a reminder. Kagome was the image of haunted elegance, someone who was admired and respected yet feared and distanced.

But who was to blame them? Kagome herself couldn't find the will be anything else but what they saw, a woman trapped in the dark embrace of evil.

Metal fingers slid down her exposed arm, the coolness of the metal biting into her warmer, pinker flesh. The Miko bit back the gasp that threatened to leave her. No matter how many times he touched her, it was always the same finger biting jitters that shook her body.

"You are safe with me priestesssss…," the leader of the Nazgul hissed ominously as he grazed her tear stained cheeks. The Witch-king of Angma was enamored with the saddened woman and refused to let her go. Her frazzled hair was like a halo that veiled her true beauty and it reminded the Witch-king of his own hood covering his form. Unlike her, who all living creatures could gaze upon, the Nazgul's true form could only be seen by a select few. The rest of the living could only see the cloak and metal armor that he wore.

'But you can see me, all of me can you not little one,' he thought as he leaned closer to become eye level with her. Adding to his selfish desire for her was her lack of disgust and fear in her gaze as she looked into his hood. There was only sorrow, sympathy, and love in her mesmerizing azure eyes. And it was all for him. She was all his to keep.

So he stole her away from the village that trapped her, he had freed her so she may reign beside him under the powerful empire of his master. Because all his thoughts and being belonged to his master, she wasn't a secret to the all mighty eye. His master saw the little priestess as a powerful asset that he demanded to be in his army. And what a perfect way of getting her unwavering loyalty but by marriage to his most deadly assets.

The Witch-king gently grasped her hand and lifted it up towards his face. Glittering like the sun was a ring of mithril resembling interwoven knots circling her delicate ring finger. Encrusted between the vines were tiny rare jewels that the Witch-king himself sought after just for this purpose.

Kagome closed her eyes letting her last tears shed as the former-man laid a ghostly kiss on her knuckles.

"It is time to leave," He rasped into her ears with a tug of her hand as he stood to his fullest height, easily dwarfing her by a couple heads.

Opening her eyes Kagome slowly followed after him, she normally finding it hard to keep up with his larger strides. But today, he took smaller and slower steps allowing her to trudge along carefully and normally. Kagome looked down at her hand enclosed in his own and slowly curled her fingers around his. There was a pause in his step that she feared was done in displeasure but he continued on as if it hadn't happened.

A small blush arose on her cheeks, he had curled his fingers to trap her hand in careful of the hazardous spikes on his armor. The metal of his gauntlet curled away from her skin and warmed considerably in her touch.

She knew of his plans, of his master's plans so just before he took her away from her village she had letters sent to the higher counselors of Elves. Though she was not an Elf herself, she had an untouchable life span and she had years to befriend the immortals. Kagome had undying hope that Sauron would be defeated once in for all and peace would rule Middle Earth once more. But she felt a pull towards the evil spirit that was Nazgul, one she could not deny without him she felt as though she would fade. She would leave with him if only to try and pull him away from the darkness.

'I won't fall into Sauron's grasps, I will not fall into the darkness,' Kagome thought unknowing that the Witch-king had every intent of protecting her purity, one of the many things that drew him to her kindred soul.

If the time were to ever come where Sauron's influence would forever cover Middle Earth, Kagome knew that she would fade. And there was nothing that the Witch-king or she could do about it, she was connected to the earth in many ways than one and Sauron's evil would only destroy what life it had. The thought of dying was not what had her suddenly clinging with both hands onto the Nazgul's arm but the thought of not being able to save the millions of lives and the life of the Witch-king.

They paused to stand before the great dragon that grunted and groaned at the arrival of it's rider. She froze the slightest at it's large form, stunned by it's dark beauty as it turned fully towards her and sniffed at her it's teeth dripping with poisonous saliva. It's heavy breaths caused her dark green gown to lift and flutter around her like great wings.

She watched as the Nazgul beside her hissed something in a dark language causing the dragon to hiss back in reply before standing down. It gave another grunt and turned to allow access to the saddle.

Her hand was released but not without a soft caress that was surprisingly gentle for such an evil creature.

He swung onto the saddle with an unworldly grace and held a hand out for her in expectance.

Kagome knew that she could run now and badly scar the dragon with her powers so that she could escape. She could be free to run towards the safety and haven of the Elven domains.

"Kagome," the Witch King called to her sealing her fate.

Kagome gave one last sorrowful glance in the direction of her home before she sat in front of the Nazgul. Her form seemed to melt and mold perfectly with the darker robes of the Witch King. It was a bitter comfort she let herself sink into.


	22. Twilight: Edward Cullen

Considering the fact that she had seen _many_ gorgeous, and _inhuman_, men in her lifetime, Kagome could say without a doubt that Edward Cullen was a god in disguise. Her heart skipped a beat the moment they had met eyes from across the school parking lot. His eyes reminded her greatly of Sesshomaru's own molten gold eyes, while Inuyasha had a lighter and softer edge in his eyes, these two males had an intensity that took her breath away. His hair, was an almost ridiculous bronze that could have rivaled her Shippo's flaming red hair. And in comparison to her shorter Asian stature, he was a tower, a handsome and lean tower. The description that she had been given gave no justice to the band of vampires that stalked the halls of Forks High.

Eventually, the whole Cullen family was staring at her as blatantly as she was causing the transfer student to blush furiously. Kagome, realizing she had been caught checking out the bronze-haired Cullen tried to quickly scurry in to the school. Which proved to be a harder task than she realized since nearly the entire school population found it fascinating to see the new student. Sputtering apologies to anyone she disturbed in her rampage to the office, Kagome mentally pinched herself for being a horrible spy. A title, she deemed on to herself despite Sesshomaru's bland refusal to acknowledge her as so. She had volunteered to scout the recently fluctuations in newly turned vampires and human deaths in America once it had reached the ears of a national level of government.

As impossible as it sounded, there was a larger organization whose authority stretched to every corner of the earth both human and nonhuman that regulated 'un-natural' occurrences away from the human population; that is, until they were able to gradually accept the existence of the supernatural once again. The said organization held no name but was proudly established and built by the efforts of both humans and non-humans including herself, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

Her responsibilities definitely held a heavy cloud over her head and had taken it's toll on her 500+ year old body but she could not have asked for a better life.

A breath of relief escaped her as she made herself into the small office. Her blush barely began ebbing away before a giggle made it's way into her ears. Blinking in confusion, Kagome looked up to see an elderly secretary attending the main office desk.

"He he, I barely made it here," Kagome smiled sheepishly as she pulled out the appropriate documents and presented it to the amused woman. Her accent was obvious but it was well watered down to a lisp that made it easy for any English speaker to understand.

"I can see that, I'm sorry you had to deal with that. But a new student is rare in this small town of ours, especially an international student," the woman said brightly as she stapled and filed away Kagome's documents before pulling out another set to hand to Kagome. The secretary was very pleasant and helpful as she directed the Japanese student with several maps and lists.

"Ah, thank you very much Brekke-san, a-ah I mean Miss Brekke," Kagome bowed slightly eliciting another giggle from the secretary.

"It is no problem dear, feel free to come back around if you need anything else," Miss Brekke smiled warmly as she gently shoo'd the woman that was ten times older than she was.

Nervous that she was once under the inquisitive and judgmental stares of the student body, Kagome quickly made way towards her first class.

'_I'm older than all of them, I can't believe I'm actually scared of them. Oh Kagome, you're so hopeless!_' She thought to herself in Japanese.

It felt like, if she tripped, that all the students would jump to eat her alive.

'_Oh, I'll never make it alive. Why did I accept this job again_?'

* * *

><p>"Hello! My name is Higuarshi, Kagome!" Kagome smiled brightly at the dumbstruck teenager as she bowed slightly, "I am here to speak with a Mister Billy Black?"<p>

"Uhhh, y-yeah. Come in, I'll go call dad," the russet skinned boy stuttered as he let the gorgeous stranger in.

"Thank you, you must be his son then, Jacob Black right? It's nice to meet you in person," Kagome held out her hand in the customary American greeting.

"Jacob, yeah, that's me,"

Kagome giggled as he blushed.

"Uhh, yeah I'll go get my dad. Dad! We have a guest!"

As Jacob walked down the hall of the small home, Kagome looked around and bathed in the very homely-styled house. It held a very calming and earthly aura that was very reminiscent of her own home in Japan. She was glad she took the trip down in to the reservation to meet Kouga's contact in the small town.

"Dad will be out soon, he's just changing, yeah...have we met before?" Jacob gave a wide smile that added to his boyish charm.

And Jacob was very charming in his own way.

* * *

><p>"You know what I am,"<p>

It wasn't a question that he stated.

Kagome stood strongly taking the stance she earned to have, her eyes following his every move as he stalked around her. Both of them had ditched school and relocated in to the woods beside the school. Where no one could hear them, even if she screamed.

"Yes," Kagome smiled secretively as he stilled behind her, so close that she could feel his un-necessary breaths caressing her hair. She felt cold fingers take a lock of her hair, stroking the strands gently.

"Say it," Edward didn't have to whisper to set the tone of the command.

And Kagome was more than happy to oblige.

"Vampire."

He didn't move from his place, or verbally confirm her accusation but his fingers stilled around her lock of hair.

"But the question is. Do you know what _I_ am?"

His silence confirmed her thoughts, he did not have a clue what she was.

His fingers resumed it's former actions of petting her hair.

She turned a quarter of a way to stare up at Edward with the same smile, having to tilt her head to stare into his eyes.

"I could tell you, all you have to do is ask," Kagome watched as a myriad of emotions flicked across the vampire's eyes before settling back to the same haunting stare.

And with a blink, his lips were to her ears and a hand stroking a strand of hair.

He was fast, very fast. Much more than she thought, and it startled her for a second. A second that Edward relished happily.

"Half the fun is in the chase," He whispered sensually before pulling back with an uncharacteristic, and alluring smirk that was far from his usual unapproachable scowls.

And she couldn't agree any more.

* * *

><p>Kagome burst out laughing as she gleefully ran towards home base as Emmett shouted, dropping the baseball in shock. Because that's exactly what the ball did once the strongest vampire of the Cullen clan caught the ball. Carlisle knew and understood the limits of her human, albiet immortal, body and didn't directly restrict her from using her powers. So, during her turn to bat, Kagome had charged the baseball once she hit it with all her strength just enough to send a shock to startle and not hurt the catcher in any way. And Emmett being the way he is, didn't opt to use a glove like a normal player. Not that vampires playing baseball was normal anyways.<p>

"Kagome you cheater!" Emmett shouted as he picked up the ball and threw it towards Esme at base, but it was too late. The tricky Miko had already fled past the woman and base. The family burst out in a mix of laughter, chuckles, and smiles. Kagome definitely added a refreshing new twist to the game.

Edward flashed Kagome a mocking glare and smirk as Kagome celebrated happily with Alice at their point. Kagome pointedly stuck her tongue out in retaliation towards her boy friend.

"I told you Kagome would kick your butt Emmett!" Alice shouted towards the sulking giant in good nature. After all, it was practically suicide to bet against Alice.

All was fair in love and baseball.

* * *

><p>Just as Edward pinned James to the abandoned dance studio floor, the skilled tracker tucked a foot in to Edward's abdomen and kicked the enraged vampire away. A teeth rattling growl escaped James as he jumped towards the down Edward. Even without an arm, courtesy of the injured miko, James was a strong vampire, nearing the strength of Inuyasha.<p>

"Gotcha!" Emmett crashed into the side of the unsuspecting James midair, sending both bodies deep into the floor easily burrowing through the floorboards. And like Edward, Emmett was send sailling but was quickly replaced by Jasper whom skilfully snapped James's other arm and sent sprawling. It took the remaining female vampires to hold down the snarling mass.

"Move!" Kagome shouted from above Rosalie, Esme, and Alice with a big wood splinter in her hands. The three female vampires moved out of the way just as Kagome drove the purifying energy-soaked plank in to James's chest. And with an ear-splitting scream, James burned from the inside out with a flash of intense light. There was a moment of silent relief before it was broken by Kagome's pained gasp as she fell to the floor.

"Kagome!" The Cullens shouted collectively.

Edward caught Kagome before her head could crash on to the ground. She bled from multiple gashes, a fractured leg, and a bite in her neck. Without seeing the injuries, Carlisle knew Kagome had been infected with the venom.

"E-Edd-ie..."Kagome chortled as in mind numbing pain.

"Kagome, don't close your eyes!" Edward's voice trembled as he held on to her fruitlessly, his mind and senses in overload by the situation and the sweet smell of her blood.

"I-I'll be ok-ay,_ i-it won't kill m-me_," Kagome could no longer keep her eyes open, she was fighting a losing battle.

"No! Kagome!"

"Edward, wait!"

* * *

><p>"You look perfect!" Alice smoothed the off-shoulder sleeves as she smiled in to the mirror. Reflecting back, was Kagome's nervous face as she tried to twirl a lock of her hair. Quick to catch Kagome from ruining her work, Rosalie slapped the miko's hand away from her face.<p>

"Stop doubting yourself," Rosalie demanded, but there was a soft edge in her tone and narrowed eyes. They had harassed Kagome in to spending the day at their home to prepare for the dance. And because the miko had not planned on attending the dance at all, Rosalie and Alice had readily bought a dress for her instead, much to her chagrin.

The dress took her breath away, it was an emerald green that fluttered and flared fluidly just above her knees. A heart shaped neckline displayed her neck and collar flatteringly while off shoulder sleeves accented her delicate shoulders.

Surprisingly, even though Kagome showed a decent amount of skin, there weren't any blemishes or scars on her skin. To the relief of the vampires, Kagome's healing powers kicked in and

"Rosalie is right Kagome, you look absolutely stunning. All three of you do, you guys will take their breaths away," Esme motherly coo'd.

"That is, if they even had a breath to take away in the first place," Alice said jokingly.

"Come on, I can practically_ feel_ them getting ready to yell at us. And I don't even have Jasper's powers," Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes successfully garnering giggles from the shorter females.

"We can hear you! Super vampire hearing skills remember?" Emmett shouted from downstairs.

"See?"

* * *

><p>"Kagome," Jacob hugged her warmly, "You look...really hot."<p>

Kagome laughed as she tugged on his long hair as they broke their hug.

"You look great too Jacob, I should cherish this moment because this is probably the first and last time I'll see you in a suit," She joked happily.

"Yeah, probably. I'm not so excited about it, Dad made me wear it," Jacob grumbled as he tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Just like he sent you to check up on me?"

Jacob resembled a deer-in-head-lights very well.

Kagome giggled without guilt.

"I swear your psychic. But he just told me to tell you to be extra careful around the Cullens," Jacob said with genuine worry in his eyes as he held her shoulders.

Kagome stared back at Jacob before softening and hugging Jacob once more, startling the poor boy.

"I will, even though it's un-necessary. But thank you and tell Billy I said thanks as well for the concern," Kagome stepped back and smoothed out Jacob's hair futilely.

"So are you staying for the dance? It's really fun," Kagome stressed sarcastically but with a smile.

"Nah-"

"Kagome," Edward called from the patio doors of the dance room, the chiseled vampire stared at Jacob intensely and grimaced as Jacob smirked as Kagome untangled her fingers from his hair.

* * *

><p>"Edward-"<p>

"No, Kagome. I need you to-it's not safe with me," Edward whispered with a heart-breaking stare as he rocked them back and forth to the music.

Realizing his fears, Kagome slid her hands from his shoulders and cupped his face, stepping closer in doing so.

"It is dangerous around me too, but we are safe," Kagome reassured placing a finger over his lips to keep him from interrupting, "I can protect myself, I can protect you. You can protect me, we're not alone Eddie."

"...I hate it when you call me that," Edward grumbled as he leaned down to place his cool forehead against her warmer scalp, "I still...worry for you."

"Me too...me too, but we have an eternity to work it out," Kagome leaned upwards to place a soft kiss on her vampire boyfriend's lips.

She smiled as Edward growled softly against their lips, pressing them closer together.

'There isn't a moment I want to be away from you, every second I want to be there beside you. Eternity...is the perfect start for forever...'

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS<strong>

Kagome Higurashi picked at her nails nervously as she sat comfortably in a luxurious limo as it slowly made its way toward their destination.

"Kagome..."

'What if I trip? I always trip on the stupid carpet!' The petite Asian woman thought frantically as she shuffled her feet lightly to make sure they were safely secured in her high heels.

"Kagome."

'Oh, what if they don't like my performance? I knew I shouldn't have agreed to add in the improvised scenes instead of the scripted ones,' giving up on picking at her nails, Kagome lifted her perfectly manicured nails to bite at them.

"Kagome!" A warm hand engulfed her shaking pale hands before it could make its way to her mouth. Startled out of her thoughts, Kagome followed the hand up to its owner. And as much as she'd hate to say it, she was caught staring like a star-struck fan.

"Huh?" Kagome chastised herself for being so eloquent in her wording.

Robert Pattinson chuckled as he offered his broad smile towards his stunning co-actor.

"You need to calm down," Robert lowered their hands down and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb soothingly, "you've done this before, remember? And if I recall, you were the one who always comforted me."

"But this is not the same! I'm usually the one waiting for you at the end of the carpet, not the one actually walking and signing autographs and doing stuff!" Kagome was practically shouting at the end of her ramble.

"Well now you know how I feel," Kagome's not-so-amused face was undoubtedly adorable to the actor of Edward, "But, you will do great, I know it. Just relax."

Kagome's heaving shoulders gradually slowed and her beating heart calmed to a more peaceful rhythm. Closing her eyes Kagome slumped her head on to Robert's shoulder with a sigh.

"There, all better?" releasing her hand, Robert lifted his arm to wrap it around Kagome to draw her closer, "it'll be over faster than you know it."

Kagome snorted unlady-like managing to pull another laugh from her companion, but she smiled nonetheless.

Then the car slowed and the hum that was faint before became a rattling crowd that literally caused the limo to tremble, they were here.

'OH MY KAMI-SAMA,' Kagome froze up like an ice statue as she unconsciously clung on to Robert like a koala.

"Kill me now, I want to go home. Let's go home!" Kagome blurted out, and she was pretty sure her last sentence was in Japanese. Robert began laughing and she was not elated that he was taking joy in her suffering.

"You'll be fine!" Robert gently pried himself from his girlfriend's claws and held her hand instead, "I'm right here."

At that, Kagome stared nervously at the limo door as attendant out side knocked lightly against the window to signal the few seconds they had before he would open the door.

Rob smiled before taking action and gently turning her face towards him and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be right here, we'll be together,"

"And please welcome, the stars of Twilight. Robert Pattinson and Kagome Higuarshi!"

Robert stepped out, forcing himself to release his hold on Kagome, but it was only for a moment. He gazed back in to the limo to hold his hand out to assist her, relieving the attendant of doing so himself. Grasping Robert's hand, Kagome knew everything would be alright.

They were drowning in the shouts and screams of the excited fans.

Kagome stepped out, never releasing her hand from his.

But it was alright, because with Robert by her side, she would never stray or lose herself.


	23. The Office: Jim H

Reviews are much loved and I DO consider each request sent.

"_Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am here to visit my brother. Hm? Yes I am not from America but I am American, was it my accent?" The petite Asian woman flashed a whole-hearted smile to the camera, " I am aware that there aren't any Asians in the office but I never said my brother was Asian did I_?"

"What is it Dwight? Can't you see that I'm doing something important right now?" Michael Scott quickly pushed his knick-knacks to the corners of his desk as Dwight stormed into his office with cellphone in hand.

"Michael, did you remember?" Dwight practically shouted with an excited look upon his face which was then replaced with more professional face.

"Remember what? That you're supposed to be working on sales right now instead of bothering me? Because you know, our motto is to work hard but play harder," Michael stared pointedly at the camera, "But now is not the time to play. Now is the time to…work."

"Yes, yes but my sister is coming today!"

"You have a sister?"

"_Did I know Dwight had a sister? No. But we can all imagine what she would look like. Right?" Michael snickered as he looked over his shoulder out his office window to see Dwight re-arranging the supplies on his desk right after arranging them. _

"Do you understand Jim? I expect you to act like a real gentleman. Which I understand would be too complicated for you. But I'm…asking….you to be. Okay?" Dwight pointed his stapler right into his desk mate's face with a gleam in his glasses.

"Of course. Of course, don't worry. I won't embarrass you in front of your sister unless you do it first," Jim leaned back in his chair with a smug smile.

"Thanks…hey!"

"_Yeah, yeah I met her before…sort of. If you count greeting her once over the phone. I can tell you that she definitely doesn't sound related to Dwight. Not. At. All. But you know, you never know what she could look like. Maybe she'll take after whoever Dwight didn't take after," Jim shrugged his shoulders with his signature half smirk, "Maybe."_

"Pay attention everybody! I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. That means, Creed, Meredith, Kelly, and…Kevin. Stay at your desks and don't move."

The selected employees equally held annoyed looks towards the ranting Schrute.

"I'll introduce you all separately—"

"Really Dwiley(D-why-lee)? I can introduce myself. I AM a grown woman after all," A voice interrupted from behind the tall figure that was Dwight. Immediately, all eyes of the office zero'd on the small form.

"Kagome! You came early! I told you to come at 9:15 am exactly," Dwight complained as he took her shoulders glaring at her, "Ugh, now the order is off."

Instead of being affronted by Dwight's tone, the woman burst out in joyous laughter before embracing the older man tightly.

"I missed you too Dwiley!"

Snickers rose from the office.

"_Dwiley?" An evil smirk spread across Jim's face._

"_Kagome, she's really not Dwight-looking. I think she was adopted in to the family," Pam stated with a nod of her head before bursting out in giggles._

"Hey, hey what's all this hullabaloo. Is Dwight's sister he—WHOAH," Michael almost lost his grip on his coffee as he blatantly checked Dwight's sister out.

"Uhhh…" Kagome stared uneasily at the man as she broke her embrace from Dwight.

"Are you really-"

"Hey. My name's Jim, I'm Dwight's desk buddy and superior," Jim quickly cut in before Michael could make an ass out of himself in front of Dwight's sibling.

"Hey! So not tr-"

"Oh, I know you! We talked on the phone once. Dwight talks about you all the time!" Kagome replied happily glad to be out of the awkward situation. She shook the handsome man's hand, admitting to herself that Jim looked much better than what her brother had described as a "boy scout." Which in retrospect was strange considering that her brother more of fit the Boy Scout persona.

"Really? All good things right? Considering-"

"No no no. Socializing with Jim is not scheduled until later...WAY later like…never. First, you have to meet my esteemed and well established boss. Michael Scott," Dwight guided his sister away from Jim with a surprising gentleness before shooting Jim a glare.

"Yes! Ahem, yes. Please come in to my office, we'll continue introductions there!" Michael scuttled into his office eagerly.

A worried look streaked across Kagome's face as she instinctively looked back for support only to meet pitying looks from all the other office members.

What had she gotten herself in to?

"_Yeah…she's…really really HOT and WOW. I mean, wow…" Kevin's eyes were large and round as he stared in to the camera._

"_It's been…30 minutes since Kagome had been dragged in to Michael's office and the blinds are closed so I can't tell what's happening…but I can only guess that she'll never visit us again after meeting Michael…yup," Jim looked disappointed as he trailed off._

"What do you think about Dwight's sister?" Pam whispered conspiratorially as she leaned over her desk to look at Jim with a peaking smile.

"You know what? I think Dwight's family probably stole her as a baby or the stork delivered the wrong baby. There's an Asian family out there with a bear wrestling, be speckled white kid," Jim stated firmly and a twitch that threatened a smirk. His goal was achieved when his friend burst out in giggles behind her hand.

"No, seriously. She's so pretty," Pam continued as she stared at Michael's covered office window, "I think they're torturing her in there."

"Me too. But if she's really Dwight's sister. She might come out partially-insane instead of fully insane," Jim popped a candy in to his mouth before adding a small thought, "She is pretty."

Pam's head snapped back to stare at Jim.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Jim stared back warily as a devious smile began creeping up on Pam's face. Pam didn't have the ability to smirk but she really did have a scary smile when she tried.

"_Jim likes Kagome."_

_The smile on Pam's face seemed permanent._

After 45 minutes, the trio finally emerged. Michael with a triumphed smile. Dwight with a pleased look. And Kagome emerged with an uneasy smile that wavered.

"_Meeting Michael was…interesting," Kagome dragged her word slowly as she looked down at her lap, "Definitely everything Dwiley explained to me and more. Much. Much more."_

"So, still alive huh?" Pam peeped in with a sympathetic smile as Kagome was left hanging around the reception desk as Dwight dashed to the bathroom. To the annoyance of both women, Dwight had left Kagome there and lectured to the both of them about staying put.

A relieved sigh left her eliciting a smile from the receptionist.

"Barely, just barely."

That got a laugh from Pam.

Kagome split her first smile after leaving Michael's office.

Jim watched from the corner of his eye as Pam and Kagome chat like old buddies, both bursting out in giggles once in a while. They were shooting glances all around the room but haven't looked at him yet. Strangely, Jim felt a bit nervous as Pam smiled at him for a brief second before talking to Kagome. Raising an eyebrow, Jim looked back at his computer monitor but couldn't decipher anything because of his eagerness to speak with Kagome. Weird.

"Hey."

Jim jumped from his chair slightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," There was concern in her tone but laughter in her smile and eyes.

"I'm good. Just thinking about what client I should check up…on. Wow, that sounded as interesting as it was true," Jim finished blandly.

Kagome humored him with a laugh before tucking herself in to her brother's chair.  
>"Shouldn't you be with Pam? Dwiley might blow a casket with you 'wandering from the safe zone,'" Jim quoted with his fingers with a smile.<p>

"He's always like that. He's harmless," Kagome rolled her eyes lightly but without any ill intent as she began messing with Dwight's supplies.

Jim watched her, drawn to every aspect of the Asian woman's presence.

"So I heard you're my brother's main tormenter and best friend," Kagome said slyly as the corners of her eyes slanted as she smiled widely.

"Best friend? Wha-who said that?"

A smile was her answer.

"Pam," Jim concluded with a roll of his eyes as he shot the receptionist a half glare but was ignored.

"_Jim…he's great. Dwiley will hate me for saying this to the nation. But Jim does Dwight good. Dwight doesn't…get along with many people. I'm just really happy that Jim knows Dwight just as well as I do," Kagome almost seemed to smile unconsciously, "Do I like him?...Hmm…"_

"And this is Kevin, Oscar, and Angela," Dwight held a secure hold on Kagome's shoulders as he introduced his baby sister to the three accounting officials.

"Hi."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello."

As Dwight guided Kagome away, the young woman managed to sneak in a warm smile towards Angela. Who in turn almost seemed to smile in turn, but her eyes softened from it's ice wall for a second.

"_Angela and Kagome do know each other. I tell Kagome everything," Dwight proudly confirmed._

"_Do you approve of Jim and Kagome's growing friendship? Would you agree to let them date?"_

_The older Schrute looked horrified._

"_What? Who told you to ask that? Did Jim ask you to ask me? Where did-"_

_Dwight whipped around to stare out the conference window where his interview was being held and stared at what the producer was pointing at. Jim was standing beside his sister who was seated at his desk with a hand on the arm rest, leaning over his sister to point at something on the computer screen. They were both laughing with giant smiles on their faces._

"_Kagome! JIM!"_

_The abandoned chair literally fell over from the force that Dwight let out to jump out of the chair and out the door towards the couple._

"_Today, was wonderful. I got to meet everyone and I'm glad I came over to visit today. And you guys can definitely count on me visiting more. Especially if it means catching Jim putting Dwight's stuff in jello…definitely will be here."_

_Kagome flashed the camera a peace sign._


	24. Inception: Eames, Arthur

Inception

Kagome Higuarshi smiled into the lips that were pressed against her own, basking in the attention the man was raining her with. With all the preparation and planning that had been going on, this break was well deserved and craved for.

The reddening lips parted from one another for a brief moment.

"When do you have to get back?"

"Mnn, no talking," Eames ushered as he tightened his muscular arms around Kagome's small waist to pull her closer before joining their lips once again. Silenced but unbothered by this action, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck smoothly.

Her smaller form almost seemed to mold into Eames's arms making the man smug on the inside. Releasing her lips, he left a trail of butterfly kisses down her jaw to her neck. A fluttered moan left the petite woman she held on tightly to the man's neck as her knees threatened to give out from beneath her.

"When I said you could pick up Kagome, I did NOT mean for you to kidnap her and molest her Eames," A hard voice cut through the fog in both person's head.

Shocked, Kagome was effectively pulled out from the haze that clouded her thoughts. However Eames, through years of experience learned how to successfully block out the younger man's presence. His continual ministrations had Kagome's eyes struggling to stay open despite Arthur's daunting presence by the door.

"See Arthur, can't you see she's enjoying this? Loosin' up darlin', no sex makes you tense…well more than normal," Eames spoke with a cocky smile as he stopped his attention on Kagome to look up at Arthur.

An annoyed tick made it's way on to Arthur's eyebrow at Eames's comment. Silent, his eyes reflexively made it's way to Kagome's heaving form. He couldn't deny that the Asian woman looked absolutely dazzling even when she was thoroughly frazzled.

Seeing as Arthur had given in, Eames began pulling Kagome in to the bedroom.

"Now, seeing as we will be quite busy, can you close the door for us? Thanks," Kagome barely got a squeak out before she burst out laughing as Eames hauled her over his shoulder easily.

"Arthur! Save me!"

Eames growled as he turned the corner with his precious cargo.

A sigh left the younger male, but it was followed by a smile as he closed the door. Loosening his tie, Arthur began following the trail of discarded clothes.


	25. YuGiOh: Pharaoh Atem

Sorry for the long wait!

Please keep sending in the requests, it builds up my list of future stories!

Thank you all for the support 3

The heat was incredibly unbearable and Kagome felt as though she would faint any minute due to a heat stroke. In a futile effort to cool herself, the fair skinned Miko fanned herself lazily with her hand. She wished she could remove the cloth covering her from head to toe just to let her skin breath, but she did not want to end up red like a lobster from sitting in the sun all day.

The intense Egyptian sun was unforgiveable to even it's natives.

It has been almost a full century since Kagome had been blocked from the time passage of the Bone Eater's well. What she had failed to remember in fight to the death with Naraku and the Shikon, was that the jewel was what was allowing her to travel back and forth from her home. So when she had joined all the shards towards the end of the battle and willed for its power to defeat Naraku and all his subordinates, it disappeared from her palm and granted her victory. But not without consequences, Miroku had lost his newly un-cursed arm, Sango lost her brother, Kouga lost almost half his tribe, Inuyasha lost Kikyo, and Kagome, her home. Now, the jewel remained within her to protect and guard. And with this responsibility, came the gift of eternity.

Miroku, Sango, and Kiara promptly began to rebuild a new village on Sango's destroyed grounds. Inuyasha became the official guardian of Kaede's village and turned down her invitation to travel. Shippo, her darling son, opted to remain by her side and now he was almost a foot taller than before.

Laughter pulled Kagome from her inner ranting about the dreadful weather change. From a top her camel, she looked back to see Shippo playing around with Sesshomaru's infant heir Seishou. Smiling, Kagome tugged on her reigns to pull her camel up next to Shippo's camel. Unlike her, who chose to simply sit on a fabric saddle, the two children sat in a lavish compartment a top a camel. Not that she would allow them to sit in the sun if they asked. And if she did, she was sure Sesshomaru would have her head.

Speaking of him, Kagome shot Sesshomaru a scathing glare. Ahead a few feet before them, Sesshomaru sat on a fabric saddle as well surrounded by a few select generals of his army. Traveling long distances mandated proper protection for the Lord of Western Japan, the Shikon no Tama Priestess, and their children. After the battle, Sesshomaru doted upon Kagome as a thanks for the aid in destroying Naraku. Not out of kindness though, but as the Rules of War mandated as Sesshomaru told her multiple times. But that did not stop her from pursuing a deep friendship with her traveling companion. She lived and worked beside the great Lord, something she greatly appreciated after she had been permanently cut off from her world.

So here she was, across the long oceans, and traveling through a god forsaken desert to meet a young Egyptian King whose empire almost rivaled that of Sesshomarus.

'It is important to establish a connection with rising empires around the world. By doing so, we gain an advantage in the ever growing world…and as a high Priestess, you are to be by my side when forming comrades…' Sesshomaru's speech echoed in her mind.

Bullshit.

He was a sadist and he deliberately wanted to see her human body struggle in harsh conditions. Unlike his demon body, which did not even break sweat.

As if hearing her thoughts, Sesshomaru glanced back with a tilt of his head and sent her a smug grin. It was small and quick to disappear but it was great progress from how he used to communicate with her.

Kagome stuck out her tongue in reply once he turned around once again.

"I will let that slide, but I expect you to refrain from acting like a child once we arrive at the city. But if you continue to have an undying urge to act so, I will lock you in the nearest closet," Sesshomaru spoke without turning.

_Eep!_

Kagome quickly sucked her tongue back in with a blush.

Shippo burst out in laughter once more followed by Seishou's illegible babbling and laughter.

Kagome sighed.

Are we there yet?

* * *

><p>Pharaoh Atem slumped in his golden throne with a groan. His body ached from his daily training with his High Priest Seto, who was at the moment rolling his eyes at the young Pharaoh. Outwardly, Atem knew he was exaggerating but Seto's training wasn't really something that could be taken as easy.<p>

"Don't you dare fall asleep Pharaoh, you still have your important meeting with the Western Lord from the Eastern Lands," Seto said before Atem could even bat a lash.

It was Atem's turn to roll his eyes in exasperation before flashing a smirk towards the Preist.

"Do you have such little faith in me old friend?" Atem chided

"Yes,"

Well, that was blunt.

"Now now-" Atem started.

"My Pharaoh, High Priest Seto, Lord Sesshomaru and Priestess Kagome have arrived at the Western gates," a messenger called from the grandeur doors of the throne room.

"Let us greet them warmly from the entrance, shall we?" Atem stood with renewed energy and swept past his flustered servants that tried to fix his appearance but failed as he quickly fluttered out.

Shaking his head, Seto watched as his Pharaoh once again caused problems for his servants.

'That boy will be the end of me,' he thought grimly as Atem called his name loudly from the outside hall.

* * *

><p>The meeting went by smoothly.<p>

Well as smoothly as a meeting between Egyptians and Japanese could get. There were obviously some language barriers that were overcome but it went according to plan. Both empires were on their way to gain a powerful ally.

That is, in the perspective of the High Priest Seto, it could have gone much more professionally if his Pharaoh had not gawked at the Japanese High Priestess before the summit meeting had begun. It was times like these that Seto was reminded that Atem was still a young child. Smart and strong, but still a child with a long way to go.

Spotting his Pharaoh, he resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Outside on the private gardens, Atem was conversing with the Priestess Kagome with the older of her wards on his lap. As much as he knew this would strengthen the relationship between the two Kingdoms, Atem was heading down a dangerous road.

However.

Considering the hardships and new world Atem had been forced into with the death of his father, the former Pharaoh, and the early throning of the crown within the past year. It was relieving to see the young Pharaoh had not yet burned out from all the responsibilities and duties. There was no doubt in the Priest's mind that Atem would be a great Pharaoh.

'And maybe with a Queen sooner than we all expect,' Seto thought with a raised brow as the stunning Japanese woman was quick to help the fallen Atem up after her ward, Shippo, tricked the Pharaoh.

His lips twitched with unknown emotion as the multi-color haired teenager burst out laughing with a blush.


	26. Captain America: Steve Rogers

"Are you really going to keep doing this to yourself Steve?"

"You know that the moment I stop, that would mean giving up what I believe in Kagome. Besides, I'm giving them a run for their money-ow!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Kagome continued to dab the unforgiving medicinal liquid onto the abrasion that decorated Steve Roger's temple.

"You love the pain anyways, considering how many times you come to me looking like this," She remarked jokingly as she threw the swab away.

"Well you are the best in town Kags, and you make everything heal faster. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were magic," laughing, Steve stood from his seat on Kagome's couch and put his coat on. Normally, he would have caught the petite woman's stiff posture at his remark but fortunately for Kagome, he had his back turned to her.

"Magic. I haven't believed in that since I was a child," Kagome commented meekly as she followed Steve to the door with her own coat in hand.

"I still wish it was real, I need some in my life right now…"

Kagome's eyes softened as she took in his slumped shoulders as he stared at the recruitment flyer stapled to the wooden light post.

"You're a great man Steve, destined for great things. Magic can only take you so far, it's who you are that makes miracles happen," Kagome slipped her arm to fit into the willowy arm of Steve's.

"…Yeah. Thanks Kagome," Steve blushed the slightest as they set off to meet his best friend Bucky.

* * *

><p>"I-I got it."<p>

"…" The pamphlet slipped from Kagome's hands as she stared at Steve's shocked face. Which she was pretty sure her own face mirrored.

"You got accepted?"

"Yes. YES I DID!"

The news finally seemed to take it's effect as Steve embraced the smaller woman enthusiastically. And with a rush of adrenaline and courage he laid a teeth-mashing kiss on her.

"…I, oh my God. I'm so sorry Kagome. I-"

He was then in turn cut off as Kagome reached up to silence him with her own, more gentle, kiss.

"I'm proud of you."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, this is safe Steve? It all seems rather…precarious…"<p>

Steve stared at Kagome.

"Okay. I'm really worried Steve, what if this hurts you!"

She felt a familiar spine tingling sensation stir just beneath her skin. Petrified at what might occur, Kagome forced herself to walk away from her boyfriend.

"Kagome. Kagome!"

Steve thought she would have been elated that he got this chance to become the soldier that he dreamed to be.

Why wasn't she happy for him?

* * *

><p>"You came."<p>

It was obvious to Peggy and Kagome that he was genuinely surprised and happy that Kagome had shown up, dressed in a suit to accompany him to his appointment with the doctor.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Higurashi, My name is Peggy Carter. You may call me Peggy," The military woman put on a welcoming smile as she shook the hand of the Asian nurse.

"It is my pleasure. Thank you for taking care of Steve," Kagome commented but before she could say more she was pulled into a hug by Steve.

"Thank you."

Tears threatened to form.

"Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Hurt and betrayed.<p>

Kagome could barely form any words, let alone a thought as she stood beside Peggy.

Before her, Steve was in a liplock with the pretty secretary.

The Priestess was a relatively reasonable person to understand and forgive Steve if the two women had walked in on the secretary surprising Steve. But what hurt the most was that he was responding to the woman"

Lips trembling Kagome looked away and abruptly handed the shocked Peggy the documents she was holding. And without anything else, she walked away.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Kags, I don't…I don't know what got over me. Really."<p>

"It's okay Steve, I understand. I really do," the hitch in Kagome's tone gave her away.

"Huh, w-what. I don't-"

Steve could not finish his sentence as he caught sight of her tears.

"You and I knew things were going to be different after you changed. And…and, between us you're changing a lot faster and needing different things now."

Her hand came up to cup his cheek, an action that allowed Steve to realize he was crying as well.

"Deep down, I know my Steve is still there and you've always been what I've needed in my life and more. But now, I don't think I'm enough- a lot more people need you now," Her hand dropped carelessly and Steve found himself immediately missing her warmth.

"I'll just be holding you back."

Then she left.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me! I-All this time,"<p>

Kagome was speechless.

How had he found out?

"I, I can't believe I didn't see it. You were right in front of me this whole time!" Steve was shouting at this point and angry, but more at himself than at her.

"Steve-"

"No Kagome, you should have told me! D-did you not trust me?"

Her heart broke at his forlorn and lost expression.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was."

"W-what when? When I'm about to die and-and you'd have to miraculously save me and then force yourself to tell me? What else are you hiding from me?"

She was quick to ease him down onto her armchair to quell his panic.

"I was going to tell you that day Steve…that's why I asked you to dinner. I was..I was going to tell you that I…," trailing off weakly, Kagome pulled her hands off Steve's shoulders as if she had been touching fire.

"You weren't ready before Steve-"

"How?"

"Would you really have believed my less-than-realistic powers if I had told you on a normal day? Even now, if you hadn't been miraculously transformed into a super human. Would..would you have trusted me or ran away?"

"I would have stayed!"

Her bland stare had him retreating back into the cushions of the chair in thought. Would he really have accepted all the notions of fairy tales she had always talked and joked about?

"This doesn't change anything Steve."

She retreated to the kitchen to make herself tea to calm down.

Forgotten tears began spilling down her reddened cheeks and onto her fisted hands. Like all others, she knew she was being left behind. Being the appointed Priestess of the Shikon no Tama had it's benefits as well as it's consequences. With proper resources she was able to constantly move to hide her ageless self. So it always hurt to see all those around her moving forward in their lives to struggle, love, and succeed in life while she was forced to hold back to prevent the public from knowing what they weren't ready for.

Hearing the door close behind her, she let her sobs of defeat escape momentarily.

Strong arms caught her in a tight embrace.

"You're right…it doesn't change anything."

"…"

"It's still just you and me, Kagome. I still love you the same."

She fell apart.

* * *

><p>"Watch out!"<p>

Captain America froze as he heard the familiar voice echo in the halls, and in doing so gave the henchman behind him a chance to destroy him.

But before the man could even touch the trigger of his gun, he was knocked away with a force that sent him sprawling down the hall. An arrow was embedded into his shoulder, crackling with pink energy.

"I said watch out Captain America," Kagome scolded as she walked towards the quiet Captain with a hint of a smile.

"You-what-what are you doing here! This is dangerous!" Captain America exclaimed as he couldn't help but stare at her form-fitting outfit and her strange bow. Unlike the standard wooden bow, hers was specially designed with pulley wheels, a metal frame, and carbon fiber string that matched her dark colored attire that was outfitted for more outdoor use than the cold steel walls of the halls.

"I've been doing this for longer than you have Captain, it is I who should be worried about you. If you cannot even take out a simple human-"

"Hey, I had him!"

She began walking past him, "I'm sure you did."

"…wait," Captain America clamped a hand around her arm to stop her in her strides.

"You're not going to stop m-"  
>Their lips met for a moment.<p>

* * *

><p>"I…I'll be there. Y-you better be there Steve, you know I hate it when you're a-always late."<p>

Kagome was hanging on a thread to keep from screaming hysterically.

"I don't do it on purpose. I promise. I promise to be there for you Kagome Higurashi. Because I love you, more than I could have ever imagined. And I promised myself that I would never let you go again."

Captain America, Steve Rogers closed his eyes tightly to strengthen his resolve as a muffled cry came through the intercom. The alarms setting off all around him became louder and more urgent.

"I love you Kagome."

And despite it all, he had never been so happy to hear her last words.

"I will always wait for you. I love you Steve Rogers."

* * *

><p>Dressed in black leggings and a turtleneck blue dress, Kagome Higurashi stared out the large windows of the building. Aged eyes could barely make out the cars speeding past below as they clouded with unshed tears. She had received a call at 1:04am in the morning, a call she had never thought in a million years that she would ever get. The call that surfaced memories she had been careful to put away, and emotions she knew was now working to contain. Just beyond a couple feeble walls was her past, her love, her Steve.<p>

By suggestion of Nick Fury, she was to remain a pleasant surprise for the recovered Captain America until they had him well adjusted to the fact that he was no longer in his time.

An alarm went off above her head causing her to flinch.

"Kagome! Let's go quickly!"

A sigh left her with an exasperated smile.

She knew they would not succeed.

* * *

><p>"At ease soldier! Nick Fury watched as The Captain America glared at them with confusion like a cornered animal, "Look I'm sorry about that little show back there but…we thought it'd be best to break it to you slowly."<p>

"Break what?"

"You've been asleep Cap, for almost 70 years."

Heavy breaths left Steve as he looked around to find a shred of familiarity in the city.

It felt as though he had only blinked and everything around him had changed instantaneously.

Everything looked unreal.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I just…I had a date."

A small smile escaped Nick Fury as someone approached him from behind.

"You're a little late Steve. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised," A feminine voice came from behind Nick. To which, Nick stepped to the side to allow the smaller petite woman come into view.

Like the day he left her, she looked exactly the same from head to toe.

Steve Rogers fell to his knees.

"I-I was held up."

Kagome came forward to kneel before him and gently stroke his cheeks, she did not want to cause anymore stress on Steve despite her overwhelming urge to hit him, hug him, and kiss him.

"I know…I forgive you."

* * *

><p>Kagome watched with empathy as Steve's steady and paced punches gradually became more forceful and erratic. She felt a bit of pity for the recently repaired punching bag.<p>

She did not even flinch as it was punctured and force to the ground.

"I think it's dead Steve,"

A smug smirk went across Steve's face as he began readjusting the bandages on his fists.

The Asian woman rolled her eyes at his pride and settled to eye the beads of sweat rolling off his skin for a few seconds before standing to aid him in his futile effort to re-bandage his fists.

Her ivory fingers slid across his knuckles, leaving a cool trail on his tanned and heated skin.

"Was it easy for you?"

Her fingers paused in their work.

"No, it wasn't,"

Steve felt anger as Kagome's eyes darkened in sadness.

"The new faces, with the same questions. The hardest part was letting go,"

"Then why stay."

"Because it would be far worse to live alone."

"…yeah"

"But I can tell it's going to be easier for me now."

His eyebrow raised in inquiry as she finished wrapping his fists and settled to hug him despite his state of being rather sweaty.

But he was not complaining, she was the only peace of home and the one that he held most dearly.

"I have you now."

"I-"

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Steve felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he watched Kagome roll her eyes in good nature as Nick Fury walked into the gym.

"You here with another mission sir?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"That's not my job,"

Both Nick and Steve gave pointed looks toward the Asian woman who was still attached to the muscled Captain. Kagome blushed and looked away.

"It's a slow progress."

"Hm."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in understanding.

Nick gave her a small nod.

"No, I'm here to save it."


	27. XMen First Class: Erik Lensherr Pt1

Ahhh~ THANK THE LORDS FOR Bunny.W.K. for the lovely German corrections.

And yes, google translation sucks but unfortunately I don't speak German ;3; and I have trouble with English at times too.

And so the updated chapter with Bunny's translations.

* * *

><p>BARCELONA, SPAIN, 1959<p>

A scream threatened to tear its way through her throat, the pain making its way known in her eyes. No words of condolences were given, no touches of comfort were laid upon her. She was alone in her fight to stay conscious.

Or so she thought.

Erik Lensherr held himself firmly against the stone cold wall, hands clenched by his hands in a deadly grip. And when a tortured wale resonated through the walls he could barely keep himself from jumping in and killing every soul. The door knobs bolted on each door beside him imploded on themselves.

This was definitely not what he had prepared himself to see when infiltrating the office of the old doctor. It was not unexpected, this behavior from such lowly humans that once brimmed the halls of the camps.

He had been slowly working his way through every contact he could get a hold of to find Dr. Schmidt; the bane of his existence, the reason behind all his anger and misery, and his creator.

With a grimace, he pulled himself away from the wall to peak past the steel door and into the room. Strapped to a crude long table was a withering petite figure. And above her were three figures murmuring amongst themselves, temporarily letting the girl catch her breath. There weren't any visible disfigurements or wounds on the nude figure from where Erik could see. However her face and tears told another story.

He tore his eyes away from the girl and looked around the room to take note of all the metal instruments and objects. He glared hatefully at the three figures as they shuffled their way towards a stack of papers. Eventually his eyes trailed back to the girl.

Erik almost stepped back in shock.

The girl was staring right back at him.

Her tears had stopped, no longer muffling the emotions in her eyes.

There was a plea and hope in her eyes. But before he could muster any response to her she quickly turned away, staring at the ceiling once more. One of the doctors turned back around, a smile now visible as he pulled down the mask that covered half his face.

"Esto es muy bueno. Eres una chica fuerte, me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes. Hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer juntos!" The man spoke with excitement (This is very good. You are a strong girl, I am very proud of you. There is so much that we can do together!).

The girl remained silent, refusing to speak a word.

"Still not speaking? It is alright, we will get everything one way or another," The man spoke again but in heavily-accented English.

"Now, I do not think that is how you treat a lady," There was no emotion in his tone but unspoken threats edged the end of his sentence. The three men in the room froze in attention as a tall lurking figure made its way into the room.

"Step away from the girl," Erik did not wait for them to act as he forced each man against the wall, tightly being held in place by the metal pieces on their persons.

He moved his way next to the girl and immediately forced the straps off by distorting the iron latches. She did not move to cover herself, too weak to even pull a relieved smile. Erik understood as he pulled off his brown leather jacket and draped it across her, to save her some modesty.

"Y-You. I know you!" One of the other doctors suddenly uttered, the pitch of his voice rising, "You're Schmidt's boy!"

A smirk inched itself onto Erik's face as he walked around the table to get closer to the men, well aware he was being watched by the girl.

"Sehr gut Herr Doktor. Ich bin nur gekommen, um Hallo zu sagen, aber... es sieht aus das ich habe viel mehr zu tun als ich ursprünchlich gedachte. Lassen sie uns es sehr einfach machen. Wo. Ist. Schmidt?" Erik demanded firmly, the belts and watches on the men tightened painfully eliciting pathetic whimpers. (Very good doctor.I only came to say hello but...it looks like I will be doing a lot more now. Let's make this easy. Where. Is. Schmidt.)

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" Erik asked in English, though he contemplated asking in one of the Asian languages he knew. Her facial features were not that of Spanish ethnicity, her large almond shaped eyes and small stature were similar to that of Korea or Japan.<p>

"Kagome. My name is Kagome Higurashi," Her voice was strong but rough, indicating dehydration. He handed her a glass of water, careful to make sure she had a firm hold of the glass before letting go.

"My name is Erik Lensherr. I would ask why those doctors had you, but I already have a hunch as to why," He watched her carefully as he leaned back on his chair, he approved of the anger she displayed.

Shoulders straightened, Kagome could only nod, her lips preoccupied by the water.

"Thank you, I-I…thank you,"

Erik stared at her before the hard lines on his face relaxed.

There was a closure of one question that haunted his mind.

He was not alone.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>GENEVA, SWITZERLAND, 1962<p>

The German coin piece weaved itself around the long fingers in a graceful pattern.

Erik Lensherr stared in thought at the board map filled with pictures and connecting strands. Dressed in the hotel's complementary bath robe, he lounged on one side of the single Queen bed. Slowly his eyes narrowed, his gaze turning dark as he caught the coin midair, his eyes solely on the sketch of Dr. Schmidt's aged face.

With a flick of his wrist, the coin shot forward at a deadly speed rivaling that of a bullet to bury itself into the forehead of the picture. And how he wished the man on the picture was in the place of the paper.

The door creaked open, alerting Erik of a guest. He paused, his eyes not moving as he listened. A single set of stilettos echoed.

He let his arm drop back down to his side as he turned to look at his partner.

There with a bag of food and was Kagome Higurashi pulling off her shoes. Erik watched as her shoes were left abandoned on the floor as the Japanese woman jumped onto the bed barely moving him with her light weight.

"You should go out more Erik, the sun is good for you," Kagome said as she smiled at him, unknowingly lifting some of the burden that weighed him down.

"And I think you might be getting a bit too much," He replied back slyly as he gestured towards her tan skin as he grabbed an apple from the paper bag. To his amusement she glared at him, her lip protruding out the slightest.

"You can't get too much of a good thing Erik," she chastised, tempted to slap his hand away in revenge. Instead, she opted to brush back the wet locks of hair that brushed against Erik's face. Erik did not reply as he chose to observe her, relaxing under her fingers as she combed her fingers through his hair. Half was due to her presence itself, he would not admit it aloud but he was glad he had caved in to her pleas and insistent nature to join him. Over the years he had grown fond of the woman beside him. The other reason he always found himself relaxing around her was her power.

The reason she seemed unmarked when he had first found her was because her body was constantly healing itself at a superhuman rate. And not only could she heal at a rate that put months into seconds, she could heal others as well at the same rate. Her true power lying in the pure energy she absorbed and transferred to others. He had seen her multiple times manipulate outside her body into forms of weapons. However she was not an endless supply, she had told him that she was constantly drawing energy from everything around her, including him. To which she instantly informed him that it was in microscopic amounts where he would not be affected. Consequently, when she gave him the energy to heal, she also amplified his powers. Something they were both startled with when they discovered it.

So then he had to wonder if she could take the energy and life of a person just as fast and effective as she can heal. She did not tell him until a year later. She could, and she had only done it twice.

And the reason she did not use it on the doctors was because she justified that she knew she was not going to die.

He always wondered if she would ever use it in front of him.

Unintentionally, she was always radiating a warmth that had helped them multiple times throughout the years and that he selfishly leaned towards. But right now, he could see the slight glow in her eyes indicating that she was threading slips of her power through her fingers. But he wasn't complaining.

"I have a surprise for you," Kagome sang in a soft voice, rousing him from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

Digging into her coat pocket with her free hand she pulled out a paper and waved it in his face teasingly, pulling it back every time he reached to get it.

A giggle left her as she pulled both hands back and danced away from his grabbing hands.

"But! You have to give me something first!" She said backing away from the bed.

"Oh, really? I did not know gifts weren't free," He drawled, refusing to get off the bed despite his growing and quite annoying curiosity.

"I said it was a surprise not a gift," She pointed out.

"I'm sorry, who's paying for this hotel and bed?"

"And who is paying for your medical bills?" Kagome shot back in triumph.

"Eep!" She was jerked forward onto the bed, her belted waist first. However before she could roll away she was trapped between two well-muscled arms. Her wrist that bore a watch shot up in the air, the paper was plucked from her fingers.

"Cheating!" She shouted but did not move from her place pressed against his side.

"All is fair in love and war darling," He smirked down at her as before looking at the paper.

The smirk dropped before another replaced its place on his face. This time the smirk was dark and promising pain.

Though her mood dropped at such a dark expression, she stroked the arm that encircled her waist. It was at times like this where she was reminded on why Erik had shown up to her rescue and why she always insisted on making him smile when she could.

There was so much more to him than he bothered to realize and she could only do so much to bring that out of him. But in the end he would be willing to be only so much until his goal was reached and Schmidt was dead.

"Good job. It looks like we're going to go make a deposit," He commented standing up.

Without the previous support Erik gave, Kagome let herself fall back on the mattress like a limp doll.


	28. Marvel: DeadpoolWade Wilson

special thanks to Bunny.W.K German schooling he he~ stupid google translator _grumble grumble_

AND MORE SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE REVIEWING~

Here's some silliness to balance all the serious business in herrr

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XXVIII<p>

MISSION: KILL IMMMORTAL PRIESTESS, OKAY I CAN DO THAT

Attempt #52

Kagome couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh that came out much more animalistic than she intended. But honestly, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could handle.

Standing before her with a rifle pressed firmly against her forehead was no other than Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool.

The supposedly loud mouthed undead mercenary in all his red and black glory.

At first, she had been surprisingly frightened enough to try and kill him, but only because he had stuck a blade through her heart. And soon after that, she humored him and fought back without the intent to kill.

However today from the start had been a relatively bad day for the Japanese Shikon No Tama Miko. She didn't feel like dealing with his assassination attempt today.

What she failed to realize was the slight relaxation of her shoulders in his presence. With him, she did not, could not, afford thoughts that trifled her mind.

He always had her fuming with emotion, whether it be anger, humor, embarrassment, or happiness.

She stopped worrying about chasing him away because no matter what she ended up saying or doing, he always came back.

Curious.

* * *

><p>'Something wrong, you should ask why,' the voice in his head whispered after a few awkward seconds passed by. Her blank stare had him sweating up the Pacific ocean from underneath his mask.<p>

Wade Wilson a few moments before came to the conclusion she just wasn't impressed by his fabulous duck and curl and en pointe land after crashing through her 75th suite balcony window. Which, he thought was ridiculous because she had always at least cracked a small smile at all his entrances.

'Hurry up and figure it out! She makes the best tacos…' stupid voice was whining again, making him contemplate on shooting himself in the head on purpose. But he was right – when wasn't he? – he needed to figure out why she was being so weird!

"So…I see you're back to using the Pantene against. Told you Garnier had a tendency to make your scalp itch."

She gave him a strange look, one he was well used to seeing.

'Damn it!'

Deadpool shouldered his rifle as he followed her casually into the kitchen, appreciating the fact that she wore just a silk robe.

'Is she making us tacos? Ask her if she's making tacos.'

"Not talking today, huh? Must be cause you're cold right, with just that flimsy yet sexy robe on. Can I try it on?"

A knife shot out and stabbed him in the eye.

'You suck. I give up.'

* * *

><p>"Does this mean you're feeling better?" Deadpool chirped as he stuffed another onigiri into his mouth. It wasn't tacos but who was he to deny delicious food, free delicious food.<p>

Instead of replying, the Asian woman curled up into his side with a cup of steaming tea in her hands.

But that was okay.

'Told ya I could handle it, I'm a professional,' Deadpool thought smugly as he tossed his free arm around Kagome and pulled her closer.

'If you were professional, she would be dead and you'd be in bed with thousands of franklins,' it retorted but without its usual snark.

"Yeah well Franklin isn't as great of a cuddler in bed," Deadpool replied outloud with a smirk.

The tick in Kagome's jaw informed Deadpool of his mistake.

Her hand sparked pink as it smacked down on his leg. This would have excited him if it wasn't for the fact that all the muscles in his leg contracted painfully. The sudden jerk forced him away from Kagome and onto the floor spazzing.

"You can come to bed when you've fixed the window," She said smoothly with a small smile as she sashayed away to her bedroom.

'Vixen,' it thought with a hint of something.

"Uggghhhhhh…." Wade moaned in agreement, having the overwhelming urge to join her but at the same time not wanting to clean the window. If she found out he hadn't cleaned the window, she would cut off a limb and hide it.

Not a fun experience.

'But it was in her underwear drawer…' Wade reminisced faintly.


	29. Eyeshield21: Hiruma

**Happy Father's Day**

"The FUCK?" Hiruma exploded as the entire team skidded to a stop in the middle of a practice play. All of them now tangled in a pile with frightened expressions.

"Ka-Kagome?" Sena stuttered as he pointed a trembling finger just to the left of Hiruma.

Turning around, Hiruma had to squint his eyes at the glare of the sun. But standing at the edge of the field beside the bleachers was Kagome in a blue sundress and beside her was the short stature of Shippo, Kagome's adopted son, dressed in a uniform indicating his elementary status.

At his approved nod, Kagome and Shippo began making their way to the demon player. And if the horror on the team's faces could get worse, the blood drained from their faces. As the little boy got closer, they could see the slightly pointed ear of the little boy.

"YOU HAVE A SON/HE HAS HIRUMAS DEMON EARS/SAVE US ALL/OMFGOISRENLKSDFNB"

Collective screams filled the air.

Hiruma cackled loudly neither denying or confirming that thought, his smirk growing almost manically. But only the two before him noticed the softening of his eyes and the corners of his mouth.

"Go on," Kagome's musical voice chimed as she gently nudged the fidgeting Shippo forward closer to Hiruma. Hiruma could now see that the boy was clutching something to his chest with white knuckles.

"You have something for me, ey Lil Man?" Hiruma said in a startling gentle tone, well as gentle as he could, as he kneeled down to the ground on one knee.

"Yeah, we made some stuff at school. A-and this is for you…" Shippo's tone trailed off as a blush lit up his face. He shoved the crudely made ceramic cup, his chubby fingers clenching onto the sides of the blue object.

Hiruma could see a beautiful smile and a nod from Kagome's direction.

Surprised, Hiruma took the cup and turned it around to take a look at it. Relatively, it was of the crappiest cups he had ever seen, he was pretty sure that if he drank from it – it would end up spilling all over his shirt. But barely legible letterings caught his attention.

Happy Father's Day.

Love Shippo.

Shippo felt tears begin to blur his vision as his mama's boyfriend remained silent.

'I knew I shouldn't have done it…n-now he won-' his depressing thought was cut off as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Thanks Lil Man," Hiruma whispered into Shippo's own pointed ear. And like he often did, the little ear twitched the slightest. Tucking muscled arm under Shippo, Hiruma pulled the little kid up to his chest as he stood up.

Hiruma was caught off guard with a peck on the lips from the beaming Kagome.

"Happy Father's Day Hiruma," She said as she reached up to stroke Shippo's back.

"Kekeke~ Thanks wifey,"

"Uhh, I think there's something wrong with your team," Kagome pointed out with a giggle. Hiruma followed her finger to the sprawled figures on the ground, each and every one of them passed out in shock and horror.

"KEKEKEKEKEKE"


	30. BBC Sherlock: Sherlock Holmes

The acid coating her fingers gave rise to a toe-curling odor as it corroded through her flesh and into her bones. However just as quickly as her fingers seemed to eat away, they returned without a nail out of place.

"Kagome!" Her roommate shouted, her name slightly butchered by his British accent. With just a door separating her from the rest of the apartment, Kagome was quick to clench her hands, hiding her fingers, as the door flew open.

She came face to face with her rather attractive raven haired roommate. Well, more of face-to-chest due to his towering figure that reached more than an head over her.

She felt herself shrink under his sharp gaze as his eyes fluttered across her entire person. But to hide suspicion she bolded her shoulders and gave a welcoming smile.

"Welcome home Sherlock, did you have a great case?" Kagome asked pleasantly as she rubbed her healing fingers into her palm urging them to heal faster. This movement was not lost to the Consulting Detective, unfortunately.

"Of course not. Show me your hands, Kagome," Sherlock ordered as he observed his short Japanese roommate fidget from beneath his gaze. The corner of his lips twitched as he observed the spark of annoyance in her eyes. She hated it when he demanded things from her.

"What for?" Kagome shot back petulantly, tucking her hands behind her as she glared at him defiantly.

"Don't be stupid, I saw the vials you tipped over in the kitchen. Those chemicals were highly corrosive and if you had tripped on the leg of the table as I predicted then there is no possible way you were left unscathed, being that close to the chemicals. Now show me. The acid would have well enough dissolved whatever it touched to nothing by now. But seeing as you aren't-" Sherlock grunted as he forcibly pulled her arms from around her back, "screaming blood murder, passed out, or in shock but rather hiding your hands from me. I can say only a minimal amount of…"

Sherlock trailed off as he ran his fingers over the unmarred flesh of Kagome's hands.

"Ah-ha h-ha, well it just touched me but I was able to wash it out—HEY!" Kagome shouted as he pulled her closer practically shoved her hands in his face. And being that she was shorter than the tall man, she was practically on her toes with her face crushed against his chest to accommodate to his demand. A blush crawled up the nape of her neck as she unintentionally took in a deep breath of his scent, immediately calming for a second at the familiar scent. Damn his homely smell.

"Shush, there isn't a possibility that the acid didn't touch you at all considering all the variables and the amount of time it would have taken you to cross the distance between the kitchen and the bathroom."

"Well Mr. Know-it-all I'll let you know. Wait," A thought creeped it's way into her mind," If you knew I would trip on the table…WHY DID YOU PUT THE DAMN CHEMICALS ON THE TABLE!"

Sherlock was then thrown to the floor by the screaming banshee of a woman as she tried to wrestle him down, but to no avail. While keeping the fuming woman at bay, Sherlock added this incident to the many improbable occurrences surrounding the curious case of Ms. Kagome Higurashi. She was truly a mystery he had yet to solve. Yet.

Also, by attacking him, she diverted the attention from her situation to his "un-thoughtfulness."

Clever girl.


	31. Adventure Time: P Gumball, Marshall Lee

"You want me to..._what_?" Kagome asked, baffled by the request she was just given.

"I know you can heal the animals and Finn, but I was hoping you'd help me test your powers. If you can heal Candy people," Prince Gumball explained with a charming smile but his ringing hands gave away his anxiety.

"Oh! That's no problem, I was wondering if I could too. I-ahhh actually," Kagome winced apologetically, "I already promised Marshall that I would hang out with him today."

Cold fingers threaded into her hair, scratching her scalp gently.

"Forgot already, huh? Good thing I came over then," A smooth baritone voice called from above her. Kagome laughed sheepishly, relaxing under Marshall's soothing ministrations.

"I didn't _completely_ forget, just a little!" She protested with a slight pout, she remembered her plans. That had to count for something.

"Che~" Prince Gumball watched the pair tease one another enviously.

He was hoping he would be able to spend quality time with the raven-haired time-traveling princess. However everytime he attempted to do so, Marshall Lee the Vampire King always somehow seemed to appear. It did not take him long to realize that he did not envy the immortality the two possessed but the amount of similarities the two shared because they were immortal. Apparently, Kagome had come to know Marshall through meeting him in various points in his life in no particular order.

Though he had to admit, the stories she would tell enthralled him, amused him, and further enthralled him (even the stories that involved Marshall).

"Looks like Bubba is stuck in his mind palace (Author: guess where this is from! hehe) again," Marshall teased, eliciting laughter from the small princess beneath him.

Prince Gumball blushed as he was pulled from his thoughts by a startling hug from the Time-Travel Princess.

"I'll see you later Prince Gumball, is tomorrow good?" Kagome inquired cheerfully.

"Ah...yes, that would be grand! That gives me plenty of time to set up everything," Prince Gumball nodded, making a mental note to gather some injured candy people...one way or another. He glowed internally at the thought of being so close to the Princess.

"Perfect! It's a date then~" The Princess sang as she was lifted onto Marshall's back, waving goodbye to the Prince.

"Polygamy, that's sexy," Marshall teased as he flew out the castle doors, sending a pointed glance towards the pink prince.

Prince Gumball tripped on the carpet.


	32. Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: Haruka Nanase

I'm so sorry for the long hiatus! I'll try to start up posting regularly!

But the chances of that... (starts sweating profusely)

Thank you for reading and continuing to be a great support for this unreliable writer!

EDIT: I was inspired to do a series of oneshots of INuyashaxFree!~~~ The first snippet was written and posted up! Harem of Kagome with swimmer boys if you're interested! Thank you for your support!

* * *

><p>The chances of running into her childhood friends wasn't that hard of a reach due to the rather dense and small population and size of the town.<p>

Kagome took in a deep breath of the crisp ocean air, gaining pleasure from the nostalgia of it all.

After her adventures in the Feudal Era, it was of no surprise when it became a difficult task to find a decent High School that would accept her. And her mood wasn't in any sense improving by staying so close to the well in Tokyo. And so by a stroke of genius, her mother suggested she move back to her birthplace, their old residence in the quaint town next to the ocean. However they decided it was best she moved out on her own, she felt it was unfair to pull Souta away from his friends and school despite his insistence on coming with her. And their grandfather felt too attached to their shrine to leave it to others to tend to, therefore it was by default that her mother stayed with the two as well. After all, Kagome didn't want to visit the shrine only to find it burned down due to her brother and grandfather.

Here, Kagome was able to enroll into Iwatobi High School due to her mother's friendship with the administrator of the school.

'_I'm really lucky,_' Kagome recalled sobbing pitifully at her less than average grades she was able to manage in the last minute. But here she was now in a white button up blouse, a green bow (thankfully not like her old uniform), a long-sleeve beige sweater and black blouse. Unfortunately, like her old uniform, her black skirt ran short on the tops of her thighs.

Standing outside her classroom, Kagome knocked lightly on the glass pane door catching the teacher's attention through the door.

"Ah! Higurashi-san, right?" The tall brown-haired, brown-eyed teacher asked with a light smile as he pulled the door open. At her nod, he ushered the new student in to the front of the class.

"Alright class! This is-"

"KAGOME?!" A single student exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat, hands slamming down on the desk in surprise and excitement.

"A-ah, Hazuki-san! Please stay seated!"

Kagome tilted her head as she took in the sight of the blonde boy attempting to recall who the boy was.

"It's okay Sensei! I know Gome-chan!"

"Gome..chan?...AH! Nagisa!"

"Yay! You remember me!"

* * *

><p>Despite the slightly embarrassing introduction in class, Kagome was more than delighted to meet up with Nagisa during break. It was amazing to meet her childhood swimming friend, he had grown so much! Unfortunately that meant he was taller than her, in comparison to their younger days where she was taller than him. Giggling Kagome hugged Nagisa back as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.<p>

"Wahhhh Gome-chan is so cute~~~ I can't believe you're back now! I can't wait until you meet Haru-chan and Mako-chan!" Nagisa gushed as he pulled her out of the class, barely giving her any time to grab her lunch as they made their way out of the classroom.

"A-ah Haru-chan and Mako-chan come here?"

"Yup! We started a swim club together! We're cleaning the pool right now, but you should join! Our old group will be back together now~"

"Uwaa, not so fast Nagisa-chan!"

* * *

><p>Makoto and Haruka stared with wide-eyes as Nagisa pulled a familiar girl in front of him, trapping her with his hands on her shoulders and chin on his head.<p>

"It's good to see you again, Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" The bright blue eyes and pink lips pulled into a heart-warming smile as she greeted them.

And before they could blink Nagisa pulled all of them into a group hug with Kagome squished in the middle of the swimming group.

"We're all together again!"

"Gah! I can't breathe!"

"A-Ah she's turning blue!" Makoto shouted as he attempted to step away from the hug in order to give the poor girl some air. A blush adorned his cheeks at the feeling of her body pressed against his, she had definitely grown up.

Soon after they separated, Kagome gave each boy a heart-felt hug.

Haruka blinked as her arms encircled her, he did not remember her being so small. But then again, the last time they had been together they were the same height, people often mistaking them for twin siblings.

It felt...nice.

The warmth from her hug made his skin tingle, a feeling he often got when he first dipped into the cool water of the ocean. He had missed her.

* * *

><p>This day they took their day off to visit the sports center in order to find Rei a new swim suit. Ama-chan-sensei for some reason declined to come with them with a flurry of random excuses. After a few seconds all of the members of the Iwatobi Swim Club, aside from Gou-chan who refused, began trying on multiple swim suits for fun. Kagome and Haruka were left changing into their swim suits as Nagisa and Makoto went to help Rei find more suits.<p>

"Haru-chan can you adjust my stra-" Kagome paused in her step as she took in the sight of Haruka staring passively at a red-haired boy, who in turned seemed to be glaring at him. At her interruption, the two stared abruptly at her causing her to jump in surprise.

A familiar blush crawled down her neck as Haru looked at her swimsuit, though she knew he really was just seeing how the swimsuit fit her. Like the one he was wearing, her standard black swimsuit had a wider opening in the back that exposed her sides as well held together by adjustable horizontal straps. Following her curves were bright blue stripes.

The warmth on her face intensified as he motioned her towards him as he situated himself behind her in order to tighten the straps behind her, his fingers ghosted her back raising goosebumps.

"...Gome?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked towards the voice and came face to face with the red-haired stranger. Taking in his magenta eyes, his identity came to her in a flash.

"Rin-chan?!"

And just as Haruka finished, Kagome jumped froward to embrace the blushing teenage boy. After a moment of shock, Rin returned her embrace tightly.

Haruka continued to stare at the two, feeling a foreign ire rise in his mind. Them embracing in just their swim suits was borderline indecent, not that he usually cared but in this instance he found himself caring. A bit too much.

Then as if sensing his annoyance, Rin glanced up at Haru and glared.

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan..." Kagome called from her seat on his porch as she pet one of the stray cats, a white cat with orange spots.<p>

"...stop adding -chan to my name," Haru acknowledged in his own way.

"It's lonely at home...can I stay here tonight?"

Haru paused his reading in order to look up at Kagome, though she was petting the cats she held a solemn look on her face as she stared at the cat. He had forgotten that she was living on her own, just like he was.

"...you can take the room next to mine."

"Uwa! Really!" Kagome blurted loudly effectively frightening the cat away.

Haru looked back down at his magazine murmuring a unheard response. Though his reading was interrupted once again as he was thrown to the ground with an excited Kagome above him. Unseen to her, a light blush streaked his cheeks.

"It'll be like a sleepover when we were younger! Maybe we can invite Nagisa-chan and Mako-chan too!"

'There goes the quiet in this house...' Haru thought faintly but found himself content with that thought.


	33. Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel

Thanks for the continued support guys!

I decided to start up a **tumblr blog** on Kagome and her many lovers! Hehe

I'll be posting up my own art based of Kagome based on the stuffs I write and read from other artists~~~

09122013. tumblr. com (remove the spaces please)

* * *

><p>"Uwaaa Kagome~ you're always so tasty," Natsu managed out from his position in the Miko's lap.<p>

A giggle registered through his brain as fingers began threading through his hair.

He preened at the attention.

"Coming from you, that's a great compliment," Kagome paused in her ministrations, "but if you keep eating my powers…I might dry up and die."

…

"WHAT?!" The pink haired wizard jumped to his feet, glaring down at the Miko. He reached down and grasped her shoulders tightly, panic filled his very soul.

"N-No! I'll give it back! Don'tworryKagomeoin2o3i4nt;oanes-" A spew of words tumbled out of his mouth in rapid speed, his clenched fist coming up to his mouth. He would force himself to throw up every bit of the Miko's aura.

"A-ah! I'm just kidding Natsu-kun!" Kagome was now panicking, working quick to tackle the hysterical boy, his fist held tightly in her hands. She had no doubt the boy would have shoved his entire arm down his throat to induce his gag reflex.

"NO. YOU CAN'T DIE KAGOME I WON'T LET YOU," He screamed out as he tried to wiggle his way out from underneath her.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING, STOP TRYING TO THROW UP!"

"WHAT," Natsu failed to lower his voice, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"YES. PLE-ahem, please calm down!"

Kagome twittered nervously as a dark shadow seemed to descend upon Natsu.

"Kaagoommmeeeeee"

"Eek!"


	34. Dragon Ball Z: Goku Son

"I don't think...that'll fit Goku-san," Kagome hesitated, eyeing the dripping mass inches from her face.

"Aww Kagome-chan, you'll never really know until you try!" The saiyan chirped, an ever happy smile stretching his cheeks as he slowly inched what he held in his hand closer to her. Though he was years ahead of her in age, sometimes she wondered if in reality he was younger in many aspects. This definitely wasn't what she was expecting when she accepted his advances on her.

The Miko could barely disguise a weak smile as it touched her lips lightly. With a swipe of her tongue, she caught the salty drop finding it rather tastier than she presumed. Though it did little to convince her.

Comically large, obsidian, and loving eyes gazed down at her, doing no more than giving a silent request.

'The things I do for love...' Kagome mused, sighing inwardly as she gave into his request subsequently feeling as though he was fully aware on how to play her.

"Eheh...HAHAHA OH Kagome-chan!" Goku burst out at the sight as his girlfriend backed away, struggling to swallow down the piece of mega-meat burger. Ketchup, mustard, and every other condiment and juice clung to her nose, cheeks, and dribbled down her chin. Her cheeks flushed in color as they puffed out to accommodate the chunk of food in her mouth. Her eyes watered the slightest as she finally choked down the rest of the bite.

Kagome gasped for air, feeling it pertinent to take in as much oxygen as she can rather than worrying about her appearance.

'How embarrassing!' She blushed furiously, fumbling with the napkins as her older boyfriend calmed down to a moderate chuckle. Tan fingers slid into view, gently taking the napkins from her.

Another set of fingers slid under her chin, tilting her head back upwards to face its owner. Goku began wiping away at her face, much like a parent caring for a child. But the look in his eyes told another story.

"You look really cute with the burger on your face, Kagome-chan,"

She moved to duck her head once more, but was stilled by the warm fingers grasping her chin.

"But you look even more beautiful like this," He smiled, dropping the napkin on the tray. He moved his fingers from her chin to stroke her cheek before leaning forward, placing a kiss in place of his fingers.

Kagome relaxed into his hand.

"Thank you GokuUUUU-!" Kagome shrieked in surprise as a certain wet appendage made itself useful in stroking her cheek from the chin up.

"You taste delicious too!"

The implication in his tone had her stuttering up a storm as she attempted to quiet his booming laughter. Couples and families dining around them glanced at the couple in amusement.

"Goku-san!"


	35. Rise of The Guardians: Jack Frost

Disclaimer: Iiiiii do not own any characters from Inuyasha or Rise of The Guardians. I wish I did. Sigh.

Just a short. As I'm watching the RoTG movie...for the 5th time.

I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES.

I REALLY DO APPRECIATE YOUR COMPLIMENTS AND THE HEADS-UP ON THE STUFF I WRITE. SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO CATCH MY MISTAKES.

I really do need to find someone to proof read these hehe.

* * *

><p>Kagome eyed the boy critically, it was not everyday that she walked out of the house to see a boy standing barefoot in the snow. Had he felt remotely normal, she would have been much more worried. But this boy, this white-haired boy standing in nothing but brown khakis and a blue sweater felt, <em>off.<em>

To her, he looked completely solid.

However a few seconds ago, Souta had barreled past her and into the snow, calling out a farewell as he made his way towards his awaiting friends. Souta ran around her, but when he got to the stranger, he walked straight _through_ the boy.

He did not hold an air of death, much like Kikyo had. Instead, he felt light, his aura glowing a breathtaking sky blue.

"Are you okay?" She called out, wondering if he was conscious of the living world.

* * *

><p>Jack merely watched with a faint smirk as the small Japanese boy was assaulted with snowballs as he neared his friends. Though it still hurt to see kids walk through him and remain unaware of his presence, it wasn't as lonely as before. Jamie and his friends were the beginning he had always wished for.<p>

"Are you okay?"

The winter spirit closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the girl's call. Other than Toothiana, girls have always been a foreign thing to him. This girl in particular had a beautiful voice.

'Like Christmas bells,' he imagined the approaching holiday with a smile.

"Hey," She called again.

Her brother was gone by now, who was she calling?

A light touch on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts and had him stumbling forwards.

'Don't tell me Bunny is here!'

Wincing, Jack rubbed his sore knee as he registered the sound of giggling.

"Ya, ya, laugh it up," He called out without a thought, vowing revenge on the man-sized bunny.

"He he, sorry about that!" The English was slightly broken. _What?_

"Nah it's al-" Jack jumped to his feet, eyes wide and mouth agape.

In front of him, the Japanese girl with the voice he adored stood slightly bent at the waist and an empty hand stretched out. Her voice suited her well, she was a really pretty girl. But her position had him raising an eyebrow in confusion. Her hand, it was almost as if she was offering her hand to help him up. Almost as if-

His thoughts became a blur as he took in her smiling eyes, they were an intense blue and strangely staring in his direction.

Testing his theory, already feeling a twinge of sadness at the likely result, he stepped to his right.

Her eyes- her eyes followed him!

Quickly he glanced backwards to see if anyone was behind him and simply in the direction he moved.

No one.

"So...aren't your feet cold?" She looked down pointedly at his feet.

Simply dumbstruck, he glanced down at his toes along with her and looked back up.

"Uh, no..." His normal wit was lost to him. How could she see him? She was well beyond the age where children began forgetting the Guardians. Was she a teenager that still believed in them? But how would she know about him?

The questions seemed endless, and continued to multiply as he watched her straighten up. To his delight, she stood just below his chin, having to crane her neck to look up at him.

"Oh, well then I'm guessing you're not cold in those clothes either," She mused with a smile. He wondered if she knew her smile sparkled like freshly fallen snow (hehe). He could stare for days on end.

He wasn't sure why she could see him.

But at this moment.

The amount of happiness filling him momentarily pushed away all questions.

"You can see me, you can see me!"

And with a push, he wrapped the startled girl in an embrace.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember when we first met?"<p>

Toes wiggled in front of the fire, the heat tickling the soles.

"Yeah...one of the best days of my life,"

The truthfulness in his words had her blushing.

A pearly white smirk flew her way.

"I still can't believe you hugged me like that, if more girls could see you I can only imagine the fan club you'd have~" Kagome teased, smiling at Jack despite the redness in her own cheeks.

"Hey, I'm not like that and a fan club? Yeah, I can see that."

Jack watched the miko tremble with laughter, not in the least offended at her amusement in his response.

"I don't see why you're laughing, if I recall, and I remember every little detail of that day," he lurked forward slyly, his smirk fading into a predatory smile as he climbed over the owl-eyed Kagome. In an attempt to put space between them, Kagome leaned back until soon, she felt the floor beneath her. Willowy, pale arms descended on either side of her head, the sleeves of his blue sweater pushed upwards to his elbows.

Any response or comment left her, simply left to watching as his face descended upon hers. Stopping just until his lips were a hair's width away from the curve of her cheek. His breath was chilling, caressing her ear in such a way that left her trembling.

What was he talking about again?

"You hugged back."

Jack lowered the rest of his body on top of Kagome, relaxing his muscles as her arms weaved their way under his sweater and around his waist.

This was going to be his next favorite moment.


	36. Tron Legacy: Rinzler

**Tron Legacy**

Rinzler

* * *

><p>A quiet whisper alerted him of her waking.<p>

He watched as she stretched across the bed, bundling herself with the thin shits.

"Mmmm...you're back," her voice carried like the wind.

A familiar hum rumbled from his chest, an audible growl leaving him. The distinct lining of petite shoulders trembled the slightest as she giggled.

"Welcome home, Rinzler-san," Kagome greeted sleepily as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

She still found it strange how she had to sleep in the clothes she was forced into cycles ago. The lights lining her form constantly glowed a gentle blue against the white fabric.

She blinked away the dark spots, adjusting to the low lights of the room, this world did not have a sun. It was a constant blanket of darkness, towering glass and metal structures, all glowing lively with the lights of the city. She did not know precisely where she was, but from what she had gathered, she was in a very different world.

A world that was in a sense digital, purely formed from data.

And yet, everything was real, the people were real.

Kagome tilted her head to take a look at her self appointed caretaker.

As usual, he sat on a rather stylish, modern sofa a few feet form the foot of her bed. Unlike her white suit, he wore a sleek black suit.

And unlike herself whose suit lined with multiple streaks of blue, his own suit was very subtly highlighted with orange.

And he wore a helmet. Constantly.

Only once had he told her his name.

_Rinzler. _

In all other cases, he only spoke to her in short answers.

He did not restrict her from wandering, but she felt he knew where she was.

But somehow, she did not mind much.

This was a dangerous place.

She had learned that the first cycle here.

Fortunately and unfortunately she had been an unwilling audience to the games of the Grid.

There, she witnessed the brutal matches to death and the skills of Rinzler. To say the least she had been terrified when he had cornered her.

Well, to be precise, he had come upon her getting mugged by five men. There Kagome came to the realization that humans like herself, or "Users" in this world were unwelcome. They had landed a solid hit to her face, drawing blood from her nose. The assailant froze when he saw the blood on his hand and nearly seemed to faint when he saw it on her face.

She had then taken two down on her own however and all but froze when the fighter had appeared behind the remaining delinquents.

He was unmerciful in his attack, rather than knocking the men out he had destroyed the three. He had stalked towards her like a panther, a seemingly constant growl under his breath as he suddenly pinned her to the wall.

The pressure was there, but he didn't grip her wrists in a tight vice.

He had called her User, he did not freeze like the others had. For a moment she thought she was going to be marched to her death, again. But in that moment she could almost sense a shift in him. He simply released one of her wrists and wiped the blood from her nose gently.

He had brushed against her nose accidentally causing her to flinch. It was then he backed away and then promptly began dragging her away to his apartment.

Where she was now, and where she had been hiding.

He came and went at odd hours, and sometimes for hours.

And in that time she realized something.

Rinzler was at war with himself. He always seemed in a constant state of restraint, and when that restraint seemed to loosen the slights she felt a shift, the same shift.

There were times when he seemed to see her in a different light and attempted to reach out with her.

In those times, he grew more talkative with an almost wistful tone when talking about Users.

Then he would short away.

And never mention those moments.

And she was not sure if she had dreamed it.

But she thought she had felt a face pressed against her chest, right above her heart. She hadn't flinched or moved, Kagome just knew that he was listening to her heart and her breathing.

What shocked her was that she felt a face, not a helmet. He had taken it off.

And like that she had fallen back asleep and when she woke, he was gone.

It saddened her.

But it was okay.

Kagome smiled at the faceless helmet, almost losing herself in the reflection of the city and stars on the glass of the helmet.

She knew that every cycle that passed, they grew closer.

Sometimes he would let her lean on him, he had never pushed her away but no longer tensed under her.

He would even sneak a hand in her own, not holding completely but just resting it on hers.

He was like a child learning.

Rinzler tilted his head the slightest as her face turned red, an action he had seem occur multiple times. She called it a blush.

He liked the way it looked on her.


End file.
